The 50th Hunger Games
by MCPBN
Summary: This is the story of the 50th Hunger Games from Maysilee Donner's POV.
1. 1

The 50th Hunger Games

From Maysilee Donner"s POV

Hunger Games Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

I'm walking through a wood with little supplies and low energy, I haven't eaten well in weeks, and the fear that lingers in my chest seems to be trying to eat me alive. I still can't believe I'm here, in the Games, fighting for survival.

It seems as though I've been walking for an eternity. My body aches for me to stop and rest, but something stronger than my lethargy keeps me going all through the night. I'm searching for something, I don't know what, but I know that I must find it soon or something terrible will happen.

It seems to take forever, but soon daylight breaks over the peaks and the mockingjays start to call to each other. If it were anyplace else I'd sing a tune and listen to them repeat it and feel so happy as it echoed all around me. but I'm not somewhere safe. I'm in the Hunger Games. I have to keep telling myself that as a deterrent to the insanity I feel rising in me.

It's been a day since the last death. That means that the Capitol will be thirsting for more blood. I'm still abhorred by the mentality of these people; Sending children into an outdoor arena to fight each other and try to be the sole survivor of this sick kill game. I know that there are only a two tributes left so I am sure there will be a confrontation for me today. I take out the last of my food and eat it then drain my water bottle. I don't know if I'll be alive tomorrow and if I am then I'll probably be the victor so I won't have to worry about food anyway.

I walk for an hour or so before it happens. Just as I'm passing a large tree she pops out. She isn't a Career so I know she probably won't know how to kill me.

She is shocked at seeing me and so I take this opportunity to make my move. I take the backpack I've been holding and swing it at her. It hits her in the head and she stumbles back. Then I see her pull out a knife and she lunges at me.

I sidestep out of the way and she flies by. In a second, she's whipped around and slices my arm. I scream and pick up a stick for defense. Swinging up high, I again come in contact with her head. This time she falls and doesn't come back up. The cannon fires and I sob in relief and horror. I never wanted to kill her or the others I was forced to kill; I just want to go home.

I inspect my wound. It's cut on the top so I won't die of blood loss, but maybe infection. I can't bear to stay here with death three feet away so I start to run in the opposite direction.

I'm getting away fast when suddenly a spear flies out of nowhere and sinks into my side.

I don't scream. It doesn't hurt that bad, but maybe that's just the shock of dying. I lay face up looking at the birds flying overhead, all different types. When the familiar white tipped wings of the mockingjay soar above me, I hear the cannon and then there's a bright light that blinds me from the past world.

Part 1

Pre-Arena

1

I jolt awake with cold sweat running down my face. It takes me a moment to register my surroundings. _I'm in my room…I'm safe…everything's going to be OK,_ I think curling my legs up into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I bite my pajamas and silently let my tears fall. It seemed so real. I can still feel the fear and desperation.

I rise from bed silently so I don't wake Melanie up. I pace the room, as silent as a trained hunter. Melanie, my sister, lies sleeping soundly. It's very rare that she does because of her condition. I tuck the covers closer to her and walk down the stairs to the candy shop.

The mornings in District Twelve are beautiful, but have a dreariness about them that is hard to overlook. I stand on the porch of our candy shop and lean against one of the pillars. Our candy shop is small and quaint, but so is everything in District Twelve. I love it here though. The brisk autumn mornings that can take your breath away with a slight breeze, the summer heat when you just want to run and jump into the small man-built lake that lies at the mines in case of a fire, the winters that chill you to the bone until you get a bowl of hot soup from Greasy Sae.

I close my eyes and listen to the silence. I can hear faint noises like a bird calling, or some mother running around in the kitchen making breakfast, probably wondering if it will be the last for one of her children.

This thought leads to the memory of the spear entering my side and I cringe. Just then I hear my canary start to call through the window. I go and lift the cloth off its cage and listen as it starts to sing a dainty little tune that calms me. I was given the bird on my fourteenth birthday by my friend Miller Mellark. I used to go over to his house and learn how to decorate cakes and pastries and I loved his canary bird. I remember that when he came over with it I flew into his arms and actually started crying. It was the nicest thing someone ever did for me. I named it Mill after him.

Mill usually works as an alarm clock so I'm not surprised to see my mother come into view. She is still in her nightgown and when she sees me, her face contorts into fear for a second then returns to a smile.

I understand her fear. Today's the day of the reaping, when all the children between the ages of twelve and eighteen must pool their names for the Capitol to select at random one boy and one girl and take them from their homes and are brought to the Capitol. They train and are interviewed before being forced into an outdoor arena, with twenty-two other children from each district, to fight to the death. Only one tribute comes out as a victor and the tribute's district is showered with food and gifts throughout that year. All twelve districts must do this as a reminder of the Dark Days when we tried to rebel against the Capitol and gain freedom.

I've been in the reaping for five years and haven't ever been picked, but this year is the Quarter Quell. A Quarter Quell happens every twenty-five years. It's a time when The Capitol can change up the rules and do awful things. In the first one, the capitol forced the districts to vote on who they would send to the arena. This year, The Fiftieth Anniversary of the Hunger Games, twice the amount of tributes are going to be picked for the Games. Meaning that instead of one boy and one girl, there will be two boys and two girls going to the arena from each of the twelve districts. Forty-eight tributes, It will be a horrible year.

"Hello, May, how about you help me make breakfast?" My mother asks.

I am drawn from my thoughts and I nod in reply. We start frying eggs and cooking bacon. District Twelve is a very poor district; most people starve to death than die of disease. Since most people can't get enough food here, the children must ask for tesserae. Tesserae is where you put your name into the reaping a greater amount of times and receive oil and grain as a gift for being so daring. When you turn twelve, your name is put in the reaping once and when you're thirteen it's put in twice. By the time you're eighteen your names put in seven times, unless you take tesserae. I have my name in five times, but I live in the market part of town which is the richer side. The Seam children must put their names in more times to survive. I know a girl my age that has her name in twenty times.

"So is Melanie doing okay?" asks mom.

"Yes, she slept through the night. I didn't even hear her groan, maybe she's getting better," I say. My mother nods, but I can see she knows it never will.

My twin sister, Melanie, has a condition. She gets headaches sometimes that leave her bedridden for days in the dark. We don't know what brings them on, they just happen about three times a month unless she does too much work or stays outside too long. My mother has had to teach her school since she can't leave the house most often.

As usual, my father comes down to the kitchen at the exact moment we finish making breakfast. The smile on his face that is always present is as bright as ever. My father never likes us to see him upset. If he ever grieves or is sad, he never shows us. I guess it's because the sweet shop owner must look like a kind and happy person if he wants to sell his merchandise. You never want to get anything at a store when the worker is sullen or rude.

We lay everything on the table and I go upstairs to get Melanie up. The room is still dark since the curtains aren't drawn so I have to feel my way to the side of the bed. Slightly tapping her arm, I whisper, "Mel? Melanie. It's time to get up."

She groans and turns over. I roll my eyes and shake her shoulder again. "Melanie! Breakfast is ready. It's time to get up now."

She suddenly sits up and shrieks. I start and then climb into the bed and wrap my arms around her. She silently sobs into my shoulder and I rub her back reassuring her that it is going to be OK.

"I dreamed that I was in the woods looking for you and I couldn't find you, but you kept crying out. Then my head started to hurt and I fell unconscious as your screams rang out." She gasps the story out and I hold her tighter.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. How does your head feel now?" I ask.

"It's fine," she replies.

"Okay, I'm going to open the curtains then. Tell me if it starts to hurt," I say and she nods.

I rise and go to the curtain. Just as I reach it Mother and Father come rushing into the room. My mom runs right to her and my dad looks at me with a questioning look. I mouth "the reaping" and he nods.

I stare out the window as my mom and dad console Melanie. The sun has risen completely and from this height I can see across to the Justice building where the reaping will be held. The Peackeepers are hosing down the steps and setting up the roped off section were the children stand separated from the adults.

Then I hear the train whistle and see the Capitol train pull into the station. Its silver sides and golden top is an odd combination with District Twelve's drab grays and blacks. The trains that I normally see are the coal trains that transport the coal we mine to the Capitol. This train is used specifically for the transportation of the tributes to the Capitol.

I have no doubt that at this moment, Georgette Pelling, the woman who comes from the Capitol each year to read the names of the tributes and who acts as the tribute's chaperone over the time there in the Capitol, is waltzing down the train station in one of her crazy outfits that the people in the Capitol wear.

We eat most of breakfast in silence, putting in a word or two here and there. When we finish and Melanie and I have all the dishes done, we go upstairs to get ourselves ready. I go and put on a muted red dress that falls to my ankles and has a black belt that wraps around my waist with a golden colored belt buckle, imitation of course.

Melanie decides to wear a white dress with a pink sash and pulls her hair into a bun in the back of her head. I, on the other hand, like my hair loose and let my blonde tresses wrap around my face. As a last minute I grab the pencil-looking hair pin that is a staple for many of the girls in District twelve. I put it in Melanie's hair and it sets it off nicely. She smiles at me and I say, "Now you look good."

That wasn't my real reason; I always put something of home in my sister's hair in case she is picked since you are allowed one keepsake from home in the arena. I'm not sure if a hair pin would be allowed, but she'll have it in the Capitol at least.

I turn her around and look into her face. We're identical twins, yet we have such different personalities. Her green eyes show deep into me and I say "Promise me that if I'm picked, you won't volunteer. You have to promise."

"I promise only if you do," she replies.

I shake my head. "No deal. I have to; you can't go in there with your head. I, at least, stand a chance. If you got one of your bad ones and then died, I'd never forgive myself. Promise me."

She looks reluctant but then says, "I would stand a chance, but fine, have it your way. We're not going anyway."

I smile and nod. "Okay then, let's go."

We walk down the steps our goodbyes and see our parents standing on either side of the bottom of the stairwell. They both look upset, but dad still has a smile on his face. He is the definition of strength. Most people see the merchant men as weak and unworthy because they don't go into the mines every day. But my father is neither. Yes, he owns a tiny shop that sells cookies and sweets, but if there was ever a catastrophe at the mines or anywhere he'd be the first to respond and risk his life to save another. My mother is a little more emotional and is crying silently.

I walk down first and stand in front of my father. He puts his hand on my shoulder and lifts my chin. "Remember, you're a Donner and we don't hang our heads low," he says. This breaks me and I start crying into his shoulder.

I regain myself and stand straight. Then I turn to my mother and switch places with Melanie who was talking with Mom. Now I stand in front of her and she wipes some tears from her eyes. "Always know that your father and I love you with all our hearts and are always with you," she says. I nod and hug her as well.

We've said and Melanie and I stand at the door. Our parents turn to us and Dad says "Go now, we'll see you in the square." We nod and leave the house.

We walk for a few minutes in silence and then when we pass the apothecary, I see our friend Amelia saying goodbye to her parents. I stop Melanie and she looks up, realizing what I'm doing. She nods and waits with me.

Amelia comes out at that moment and when she sees us, her face lights up a bit. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the square by now."

"We thought we'd wait for you, since you don't have any siblings. We thought if you wanted, we could be temporary sisters so you don't have to stand alone" I say.

She smiles and says "I'd like that. I'm sorry I'm just so scared." her tears start to fall.

Melanie walks up to her and puts her arm around her. "Hey so are we, but we have to believe we're going to be okay," she says. She always knows what to say. It's something I admire about her. Amelia starts to breathe deeply and then she stands straight and grabs both mine and Melanie's hands and says, "Well sisters, let's go face our inevitable doom." She says the last word in mock horror and I find myself doing something I never thought I'd do on this day.

I'm laughing.


	2. 2

2

We are some of the first people to reach the square. I walk right up to the Peackeeper and let her prick my finger. It stings for a second then she puts my finger on the paper, swipes a scanner over the blood. It reads my name and age and then she tells me to move into the roped off area.

I wait for Mel and Amelia to get registered before I walk with them to the side of the square where the girls stand. I am happy at least that we are all the same age and don't have to split up. The eighteen-year-olds stand in the front and then the line continues down to the twelve-year-olds standing in the back. Amelia and I are gripping our hands with such ferocity I can't feel the blood in them anymore.

Suddenly I feel Amelia tapping my shoulder. I turn and she points to the boy section and whispers, "There's Miller. He's looking at us. I think he likes you." She gives a small giggle and I roll my eyes

It's true though, Miller does seem to have affection for me, and I for him. But my father doesn't believe in dating until I turn eighteen. I look at him and he smiles one of his warm smiles that make me feel anxiously happy inside. I smile back and then our gaze is blocked by some more children that have come into the area. It's only a few more minutes of registering, then all the children from District Twelve are standing in the square wondering if today will be the day they are sent to their deaths.

You must come to the reaping. Only children who are on death's doorstep are allowed to stay home. We tried to let Melanie stay home one time, but they forced her to go and she had to stand in the sun with a throbbing head as the voice of Georgette Pelling rang out and bounced off the inside of her head. She collapsed after the tributes were chosen and had to be taken to Amelia's father.

We all stand staring at the Justice Building, waiting for the Mayor and some other government dignitaries, Georgette Pelling, and the only victor from District Twelve, Penelope Sanders. She won the thirtieth Hunger Games and will be the tribute's mentor before the Games begin. She will also be in charge of the money, given by sponsors, to send the tributes from District Twelve things in the arena.

I am startled back into reality by the sound of Georgette's hand hitting the microphone. I look up and see she's dressed in a gaudy looking orange dress. Her skin is dyed a yellow color and her hair is splayed every which way. She is the spitting image of a pumpkin. I don't understand how the Capitol can find this stylish. Yet the Capitol is the definition of extravagance in every corner. Georgette gives a little laugh as the microphone feedback rings through the square.

"Welcome, my friends! I am so glad to be here and see all of you again. I hope you feel the same about how this will be the _best_ Hunger Games since the last Quarter Quell," she says in her Capitol accent. "Well…well where was I? Oh yes, it is my honor to introduce your mayor, Mayor Undersee. Let's give a round of applause!" Georgette begins clapping and a few children start to join in before they realize that no one else is joining. Mayor Undersee and his wife walk out of the Justice building, followed by some other District Twelve dignitaries that Georgette names, but I tune it out.

Once again Georgette slams the microphone and erupts into giggles. She contains herself and then moves on. "Well, then, next I introduce the sole victor of District Twelve, Penelope Sanders!" Georgette seems to be able to make every sentence she utters sound like an exclamation.

Out from the Justice building comes Penelope. She walks with her head up and straight past Georgette's extended hand to her seat. Georgette gives a spiteful glare then returns to her chipper self.

"Mayor Undersee," she drags out the last syllable and then continues, "Why don't you read us the Treaty of Treason, the history of the Hunger Games?"

The Treaty of Treason is the document that the Capitol created after the districts rebelled in the Dark Days. It explains that in remembrance of the rebellion and how the Capitol won the war, each district was to give one boy and one girl as a tribute to the Capitol as punishment for revolting. These twenty-four children are then taught how to survive and then they're sent to kill each other, or die trying.

There's a moment of silence after Mayor Undersee finishes and stands there with a sullen look on his face. Georgette stands behind him tapping her foot waiting for him to move. When he doesn't, she clears her throat loudly and then says, "Well thank you for reading us that Mayor. Let's give him another round of applause." Georgette never was one to stay out of the lime light very long on her only chance for fame.

She returns to her spot on the podium and closes her eyes for a moment. Then opening them she says "Now, as you all know, that usually I will pick one girl and one boy for the honor of representing District Twelve in the Hunger Games, but…this is a very special year. It's the fiftieth Hunger Games! And as a special accolade to this event, we're going to send two girls and two boys to the Games. Isn't that exciting? Now you can stand with sisters and brothers in arms against the other districts and show them that District Twelve is proud of the Quarter Quell's gift of going to the Games with more chance of winning!

"Instead of picking both the girls and then both the boys I'm going to add a little spice to the picking and alternate picking one gender, then the next, and back to the first. Won't that be exciting?" Georgette is practically jumping up and down for joy with this prospect.

She clears her throat and says, "Ladies first!" Stepping down from the podium, she walks to the big glass bowl on the right side of her. She dips her hand in the bowl and ruffles around in the papers for a few minutes.

My body tenses and all I can think of is hearing Georgette call out Melanie's name. I couldn't bear it if she did. I stand with my eyes closed and my head bobbing in time with the thoughts running through my head. _Please don't be Melanie…please don't be Melanie…not Melanie…not Melanie…_I hear Georgette's heels clip across the front of the Justice building. With each step my heart starts to beat faster. Amelia is practically squeezing my hand so tight I think that we've become one, that our hands have connected.

I hear Georgette clear her throat and the ruffling as the paper is opened. A pause…then… "May Lilly Vangard!"

I sigh with relief as Amelia's hand loosens and I flex my fingers trying to get the blood back in them. I am almost crying with relief, but I know that there's one more girl going and it could be Melanie or Amelia.

"May Lilly? Miss Vangard? Please come forward!" Georgette calls out. I turn and see a little girl, probably thirteen walking through a rift in the crowd of girls. She has dark hair and the grey eyes of the children from the Seam. Her hands are shaking and all I want to do is grab her and run away from here, through the electric fence that surrounds District Twelve, and into the woods. I could live in the woods if I tried.

As May Lilly starts to climb the steps I can hear through the microphone a sob here and there. Georgette is at the top of the steps with her hands held out. When May Lilly gets up to the podium, Georgette puts her arm around her and leads her to the microphone.

"Well, here she is, District Twelve's first girl tribute for the Fiftieth Annual Hunger Games…May Lilly Vangard!" she claps and then says "Now for the boys."

Georgette walks to the left of her podium as a Peacekeeper leads the girl to stand in front of one of the four pillars that are the main stabilizers of the Justice Building. Georgette again rustles around in the bowl of names and pulls one out. When she gets back to the microphone, I see she has an even broader smile on her face, like she was just invited to tea with the president.

Another pause and I'm praying it's not Miller when she says, "Elder Sexton!" I see Miller's shoulders relax and he turns to look at me. I smile and he gives me a thumbs up. We remain staring at each other for a few minutes then look again to the podium as the eighteen-year-old walks up the steps. He has a smirk on his face and I know already that I don't like him. He looks like he is happy he was picked.

"This is what I like to see! A boy that says I know I'll win so I'll smile I LOVE it!" Georgette says and Elder smirks at her.

"And I LOVE you!" Elder says and sweeps Georgette off her feet. She squeals and is laughing and shaking her legs. He is laughing, too, and the whole scene is just so out of place I want to throw a rock at them and scream, "Get on with it." But maybe that's because I'm anxious about who is going to be the second girl tribute.

Elder puts down Georgette and she readjusts her hair that must be a wig since the top of it was on the side when she stood up. She gasps a few times then says, "Well, I have a fan, folks." She laughs and then continues, "anyway, let's see who girl-number-two will be." She walks to the girl's bowl and takes the name on the top.

My body tenses and Amelia is squeezing my hand again and this time I am squeezing just as hard. Georgette walks slowly back to the podium and I am practically chewing off my finger nail. _Please don't be Melanie!_ I think again and again. She opens the paper and I look at Melanie willing her to disappear. But she doesn't and Georgette's voice rings out across all of District Twelve, all of Panem.

"Maysilee Donner!"

I am numb. My whole being is numb and I can only hear certain things, all of them seem distant. My vision is blurred and I take my hand and swipe it across my eyes. _I must not cry._ I hear Amelia shrieking into her hand and see Melanie collapse to the ground.

My first instinct is to rush over and help her, but she's already on her feet. In one single movement she is in my arms and Amelia is also wrapped in our hug. They're both sobbing and I'm trying to be brave, but I can't help that a few tears start to roll down my cheeks. I unattached myself from them and say one thing to Melanie.

"Remember our promise." Then I turn and start to walk towards the front of the building. I am halfway there when I see my face on the screen. It looks almost indifferent, like I didn't care whether I was chosen or not. Which is partly true, all I thought about was that Melanie couldn't be picked. Indifferent is the right face for me right now.

I reach the stairs and start to mount them with Georgette calling me up. I walk up to her and she walks me over to the microphone. She then says, "I don't know if I pronounced your name right, could you say it?"

I nod and look up as she leans the microphone towards me. I look over the crowd and see many familiar faces. My mother is crying on my father's shoulder and my father is scratching his chin. I do a double take and see that he's not actually scratching his chin; he's using his hand to lift his chin. His words from this morning come back to me. _"Remember that you're a Donner and we don't hang our heads low…"_

I smile at him and then raise my head and bring my shoulders back. He gives me a wink and then starts to comfort my mother. I watch them for a moment then hear Georgette saying, "Well, come on then what's your name?"

I raise my head and say loud and clear.,"Maysilee Donner." Georgette smiles says, "Well, I did pronounce it right. Anyway, congratulations, dear, and why don't go take your place next to May Lilly right there."

She points to the inner corner so I'll be standing right next to the door. I relax a little when I see that the next tribute boy will be standing in between me and Elder. I want to stay as far away from him as I can.

The rest of Georgette's babbling I tune out and then come back just as she is opening the last card. I stare down in Miller's general direction and pray he doesn't get chosen. Georgette waits a second then calls out, "Haymitch Abernathy!"

I search the crowd for a movement and then see a boy with Seam eyes start walking towards the Justice Building. He is handsome in a reserved kind of way and he looks mischievous behind those eyes.

Haymitch walks up and Georgette asks, "Are you going to sweep me off my feet also?"

Haymitch stares at her for a few seconds and then says, "Not the way you're thinking about." Georgette looks like she's been struck and the crowd starts to laugh. Haymitch gives a half smile at them then takes his place next to the Justice Building entrance.

In that instance I remember him from our school; he's a year older than I and used to sit behind me in class. He always would kick or tap my foot when he left and I used to think he was being rude then I noticed he was flirting with me. I never paid him any mind so he eventually gave up and started dating a different girl.

Georgette gives a last goodbye to her "enthused fans" and then rushes us all into the Justice building. The Peacekeepers open a door and I enter it. They close the door and I hear the lock. I stand for a few minutes then sit on the fraying velvet couch that sits in front of a picturesque window.

The door unlocks and then my mother, father, and Melanie are all in the room. I immediately run and embrace them. My mother holds me for a long moment then my father grabs my shoulders and says, "Okay, here's what you have to do. You have to find water and food and a good hiding place, and then just hold out for as long as you can. Get a weapon, a knife, a bow, anything but don't use it unless you have to. And don't go to the Cornucopia, it's just a horrific bloodbath that you might not make it out of so steer clear of it. Also…" He is cut off by my mother.

"Stan, we only have a few minutes with her, let's not waste them." She turns to me and says, "You are a wonderful daughter and we will await your return anxiously okay? Everything will be back to normal soon. We love you." I hug her and say I love her too, then I turn to Melanie.

"Please don't die. I need you, and I wish I could come with you," she says.

I hug her and then say, "I'll be fine, and we'll always be together no matter what. Now if I don't make it home, you get all my stuff and my hair pin and…"

"I don't want to think about it!" Melanie exclaims. and I nod.

Then the peacekeepers come in and I embrace them all once more. Just before they close the door my dad says, "Chin…" then the door slams.

I know what he was going to say, and in my heart I promise I will abide by it.

I will always keep my chin up.


	3. 3

3

The door opens a second later and Amelia walks in. I run to her and she embraces me and begins to sob into my arm. I rub her back and let her get it out of her system. Amelia has always had a depressed state of mind which usually keeps people at bay, but when you get to know her she's actually a very vivacious person.

"Hey, listen to me, you'll be fine, I know you; you're very resilient. And if I die I need you to help Melanie. She'll be a wreck and I need someone to put her back together. Promise me," I say.

Amelia nods and then I say, "Also if I die I want you to have Mill."

"Oh I can't take the boy you like. To tell you the truth, I don't find him that attracting. I just wanted to help you get to know him," she says between sobs.

I let a small short laugh out and then see that Amelia is still oblivious as to what I meant. "I mean my bird, it's yours to remember me by if…well, you know," I say and squeeze her shoulder.

"All right…thank you," Amelia says with her voice breaking.

Just then the Peacekeepers open the door and start to drag Amelia out. I grab her arm and say, "Don't worry, be there for her." Then she's gone and I'm left with my own thoughts.

A few minutes later the door opens and Miller Mellark is pushed into the room. Immediately we're in each other's arms. This is when I finally start to cry. My sobs rock my body against his and I feel his tears start to hit my head. We stay this way for a minute, but then I pull away, knowing that we only have a few minutes left.

"I…" I start but can't find the words.

"Here," he says and lays something in my hands. I look down and see a gold pin. It has a mockingjay flying in the center of a golden ring and clutching an arrow in its mouth. It is so exquisite that I am struck speechless.

"I don't know what to say, thank you s-," He cuts me off .

"Don't say anything," he says with his voice cracking. "Just come back. Promise me you'll try?" He stares deep into my eyes and I feel lost in them. I nod my head and we embrace for the rest of the time. I can't say anything, it seems like I've lost my voice. I've never felt this way before.

We stand there for a few more minutes then The Peackeepers are in, dragging him out again. I grab hold of him and now I have a thousand things to say. "Take care of yourself and please look in on my family."

Mill looks at me as they drag him out and I see him nod and notice that he can barely hold back his tears any longer. I reach out for him one last time as the door closes and then I collapse on the floor, my body convulsing with sobs.

* *.* *

I am ushered out of my room by a clan of Peackeepers and am met in the hall by Georgette, who is standing next to May Lilly and Elder. May Lilly's eyes are red and puffy. Mine are probably the same. I stood in front of the mirror trying to relax and make it look like I hadn't sobbed, but I doubt it did much. Elder is standing tall and has a smirk on his face. The look makes my insides cringe and and I wish that he would never look at me again.

We stand waiting for another few minutes in silence before I finally ask "Where's Haymitch?" Everyone looks at me and they all have a thoughtful face. Just then we see a girl being dragged down the hall by Peacekeepers. She's screaming and shouting Haymitch's name over and over again. As she is dragged past, she lets out a high pitched scream that makes my ears ring and I lose all my hearing except for a slow thud in my head.

I am happy for a second that Melanie didn't get chosen, because she wouldn't have been able to take this. I hear one last scream before the door closes and then Haymitch comes walking out of the room, his jaws set and I see that he's trying hard to stop the slow shaking in his hands. I feel for him. If they see him cry, then they will find him an easy target. No one can risk that if they are from an outer lying District.

I smile reassuringly at him, but he just scowls at me. I look down and ball my hands into fists; if anyone here was going to be nice to me, I thought it would be him. I raise my head and look straight forward.

"Well, let's go, we have a long way to travel, but we'll get there fast," Georgette says then starts talking about how the Capitol train can reach 250 miles per hour and that you can barely feel a thing.

We walk out the back door and right to the station. The train's silver sides reflect the sun and the glare almost blinds me. The only upside of this whole ordeal is that I will have some experiences in the Capitol's luxury.

We board the train and all of us hold our breath as the train doors close off the world we all know and love and we all know that none or only one of us will ever return. Georgette motions us on and the door to the lobby opens and I gasp at the sight. There's a red Persian rug on the floor and a table full of different finger foods. There's a sitting area with leather lounge chairs that I've only seen in books at school. The ceiling has two crystal chandeliers the size of a sack of flour.

May Lilly and I walk through the room mesmerized, while Elder walks straight to the food and starts stuffing himself. I recoil in disgust and he laughs, spraying food across the floor. Georgette's high appeal of Elder has been reduced in the matter of seconds. Her face grows ashen and her expression is one of complete horror. She then practically falls into her chair in a state of nausea.

Haymitch immediately walked to the chairs and plops down in one, slouching and looking completely board. I don't know why, but it feels like an offense, as if he were just going to school instead of maybe living the last few days of his life.

The train blows the whistle, and then it starts to move. The world slowly starts to move outside, gradually gaining speed until everything out the window is a blur of movement. I walk to the window and look behind me; District Twelve is just a small dot of smoke in the distance.

I can sense someone walking up behind me and then feel hands on my shoulders. Elder leans in and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

A shudder runs through me and I say back, "I don't need it."

"I bet," he says. "We'll see. Pretty soon you'll come running to me for help. Just wait."

I pull from his grip and walk away. My cheeks burn and I feel like I could hit something. I walk to the other side of the room and right before I walk through the door, Georgette calls out, "Wait, you have to meet with Penelope first, and then the servants will show you to your quarters."

I walk back to the seating area and sit in the chair closest to the window. I sit next to Haymitch so Elder won't decide to sit next to me. May Lilly sits across from me and seems to lose herself in her thoughts. I feel the worst for her. To be picked for this thing at such a young age is something I would have freaked out about. But the thing that haunts me the most is that for me to come home alive, May Lilly has to die, and I feel light-headed and nauseated at the thought.

Georgette gives us all one last big smile and says, "Well I'll go get her. One moment, children." She exits the lobby car in a half rush.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes, then Elder says, "So, have any of you met Penelope before?" For a moment I'm taken back, but then I shake my head no.

"I met her once, she was trading in the Hob, but we didn't say much, just hello," says Haymitch as he continues to stare out the window.

The Hob I have only been there a few times. It's where all the people from the Seam go to trade things for food or supplies. I go there to get some of Greasy Sae's dog meat soup in the winter. It tastes the same as regular meat and she can use almost every part, since the person who supplies it always hits the animals in the eye.

Just then the door opens and in walks Penelope, her black ponytail swaying back and forth behind her. I sit a little straighter in my seat which makes May Lilly turn around to see what's happening. Penelope walks up to us, grabs a chair from the food bar, and situates it in the center of us.

She sits there silent for a second, staring at each of us in turn. Then she leans back and rubs her tongue on the inside of her cheek. I lower my head for a second and then she starts to talk.

"So you all get the honor of being this year's tributes. I hope you're up for the challenge," she says looking at May Lilly with a compassionate look.

"Thanks, but I know I'm gonna breeze through th-," Elder is saying but Penelope cuts him off. "I'm talking, you're listening. Now listen, the Games are nothing to be taken lightly. If someone doesn't kill you, you'll most likely die from natural cause, or The Capitol's causes."

"Capitol's causes?" I ask.

"Booby traps and mutts," Haymitch whispers to me. My eyes widen a little, then I regain my poise and nod. Mutts are a type of scientific beings that the Capitol makes to spice up the Games. The can be anything from huge lions with acid spit to a tornado that can set you on fire. Mutts are usually animals though.

"Right," Penelope says and then continues, "Now to come out alive comma you must prepare yourself in every way, not just in physical strength or weapons knowledge, but also how to catch your own food and stay warm without starting a fire. I can teach you this, but we don't have much time, so you must listen to me and _learn_ the first time, because in the Games there are no second chances. You have to be ready for anything." Penelope crosses her arms over her chest and leans her seat back onto the back two legs. "Are you game?" she says with a wry smile.

I know already that I'll like her a lot. She doesn't take any funny business, and she knows what she's talking about. I hope I'll learn enough from her to survive. She was in the 30th Hunger Games and is the first Victor from District Twelve. Since she was the first one, the Capitol insisted that the district play her Games every year for ten years on her birthday, so I know it by heart.

In her Games, she was stuck in a prairie-like place with big hills, but little else protection. It looked like it was going to be a short Game, but what the tributes didn't know was that all under the surface were tunnels that lead to either dead ends or hidden traps, or possibly an advantage point. The Tributes were baffled at the sight of their arena. The Cornucopia stood in the center of them under the only tree for miles.

The gong went off and Penelope was racing toward the Cornucopia like all the other tributes. It seemed like the best choice to get a little supply for this barren waste land. She reached the little packs of stuff that were strewn around the Cornucopia's main supplies. While all the other tributes ran for the bigger, better weapons and supplies, she had grabbed a backpack, two water bottles, a loaf of bread, and a club and was retreating from the bloodbath that was commencing around her.

She was one of the first to find the tunnels and when she felt she was far enough in to be safe she examined her pack which held a belt full of tiny knives, a blanket, and a roll of bandages. It was very generous pack for the size of it actually.

Since every single tribute went to the Cornucopia it was a huge death toll on the first day. fifteen were dead. Only nine tributes were left to bout for the title of victor, three of them being Careers. The first three days went by quick, with only two deaths. It turned out that there were prairie dogs that had a taste for human flesh roaming the caves.

With seven tributes left, the Capitol was getting a little bored and hungering for blood. So they started to collapse the tunnels. Three more tributes, including two Careers, die from this leaving Penelope, the Career from District 4, the boy from 7, and the boy from 3. When Penelope reaches the top, she is confronted by the boy from 3 who escaped from the tunnel closest to her. Penelope is quicker and more agile than him and is faring well till the he disarms her and is about to finish her with a knife to the heart when suddenly an arrow flies and hits him in the neck. He slumps over dead and the cannon fires.

Penelope jumps up and grabs three throwing knives from her belt, ready to throw them at her opponent, but when she turn she notices that the boy that shot the arrow is badly injured and has almost bled to death. She is overcome with compassion and runs to help him. But to her surprise, he pushes her away, saying that he'd rather die than have to become the Capitol's next play toy. Penelope reluctantly leaves him and about ten minutes later, another cannon goes off, signifying the tribute's death. This leaves Penelope and the Career from 4 to fight over the prize of living. It doesn't take long for the Capitol to push them together. The Career was being chased by the prairie dogs, and Penelope was running from the continuous collapsing of the tunnels.

They meet in the center of a mountain that is surrounded by prairie dogs. If one of them falls down, it's over. Penelope readies herself with her last three knives and the Career pulls out an axe. The battle begins and it is a short one actually. The Career is very poor with the axe and swings to slowly to get a hit in. At one point, the axe flies out of her hands and then Penelope throws all three of her knives into her. The cannon goes off, the theme song for Panem plays, and then Penelope is taken by a hovercraft to the recovery facility in the Capitol.

I come to realize that everyone but me has either said yes or nodded and now they are all looking at me with quizzical eyes. My cheeks turn red and I nod in agreement. Penelope nods once, stands from her chair, and says, "Well, you all best get your rest. We'll be there tomorrow and then there'll be no time to get rested up." She walks out of the room and the servants come to show us to our quarters.


	4. 4

4

I sit on my bed as the train rocks back and forth in a sway that goes in unison with my breathing. I was led to my room about ten minutes ago and I'm still overtaken by the sheer mass of it. The door opens up to a little area with a dresser full of beautiful clothes, and on the top of it there's an array of face powders and make-up that I don't even know how to apply. When you get past that, there's a fluffy purple rug that your feet sink into it about a foot. It lies on the floor next to a huge bed that could fit Melanie's and my beds in it with some room to spare.

I have already undressed and put on a night gown that feels like I'm wearing a cloud. It slides across my skin like water across sand since I have such dry skin. I sit staring at the wall wondering what else there is to do. At home, Melanie and I are usually all ready for bed by now and kissing our parents goodnight before we go upstairs. We would stay up every now and then to talk because a lot of times Melanie would have head pains all day and then, when night came, she would get better so it was our only time to chitchat. We would exchange about everything from horses, to our favorite subject in school, to what boy we thought were the cutest.

This thought brings an image of Miller to my mind and I close my eyes and fall on the bed crossing my hand over myself as if this will keep Miller here forever. I lie on the bed for what seems like an eternity, but also only a few minutes all at once.

I then hear a knock on my door. Just as I sit up, Georgette walks in with two servants carrying trays behind her. She looks at me and then, without warning, claps her hands together and I jump at the sound. "Well, I am happy to see you found the nightgown. Now you can eat in comfort. I always enjoy dinner in bed with my nighty on." She gives me a cheeky grin and then waves the servants in.

"Now, tomorrow, you'll be eating breakfast in the dining car with the rest of us, but for tonight I thought that you four would enjoy some time to yourselves, as you think of all the exciting things that are going to happen!" Georgette says gleefully

Exciting? If I was going to sum up what was going to happen to me in the next week in one word, the last one it would be is exciting. But I smile anyway and nod politely. The servants walk up to me and one opens up a little table that I never noticed was folded on the side of the bed. The other servant sets a tray on the table and takes the dome off the top.

My eyes widen and my mouth fills with saliva as the smell of lamb and mint jelly waft up my sinuses. There's also a cold salad and a type of potatoes on the side. A glass of milk and water sit at the top of the tray with a piece of chocolate pie and whipped cream.

I have to restrain my reaction, which is to dive in and stuff myself. I hadn't noticed till now that I am starving. I turn to Georgette and say, "Thank you, it looks delicious." Georgette smiles and then reaches into her purse and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Now, tomorrow, we will reach the Capitol sometime in the mid-morning, then you and the other tributes will be brought to the remake center where they'll fix you up and then you'll meet your stylists. After that, there's the tribute parade, and then four days of training and a day full of just individual training. Then there are the interviews the night before the beginning of the Games, and then it all starts," she says fast and almost incomprehensible. I nod and she smiles then says, "Well, I'll leave you to your meal. Ring the bell when you're done and the servants will come get your things. Then get some rest, tomorrow's a big day, and you need your strength."

"OK, thank you, oh and…," I start but then blush.

"What, honey? You can ask me, I'm your honorary mother while you're in the Capitol. Just tell me," she says sympathetically.

"I can't find the bathroom," I say to my knees. Georgette blushes a little then says, "Just press that button over there on the wall." Then she rises and she and the servants are gone.

I get up and press the button. Suddenly a noise echoes from the wall and I jump as it starts to move slowly sideways. Inside is a toilet, a sink, and a vanity mirror, along with a tooth brush and toothpaste and a walk-in shower. I am awed at the sight, but then I quickly go in and do my business before returning to the bed to eat.

The food is succulent. I eat every last bite of it and then fall back on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. I stare for a few seconds and then I move my hand and hit a button on the side of my bed. I look down at it and wait wondering what it does. When a minute goes by without me noticing, I lie back down and resume staring at the ceiling.

I gasp at what I see. The ceiling has turned into an array of colors. Dark greens and deep blue's dance and fold around light pinks and bright yellows. I stare, enthralled by what I see. It is the Aurora Borealis. I've only heard of such things in school and some old books salvaged from the bygone age. I lose myself in the beauty of it for I don't know how long until I finally go to sleep.

I dream that I am at the Reaping again, only this time Melanie is chosen. I feel terror rising in my body and when she starts to walk up towards the verandah of the Justice Building, I try and run up to volunteer, only my legs won't move. I try as hard as I can but they stay still, not moving and inch. Melanie is almost to the steps and in desperation, I decide to scream that I volunteer, only my mouth won't work either. It stays shut like someone glued my lips to each other. Without any way of volunteering, I watch as Melanie reaches the top of the steps on the Justice Building.

When Georgette starts to grab her, Melanie pulls away and grabs her head screaming at the top of her lungs. "Do something!" I hear Amelia yell in my ear. "Volunteer! Say that you'll go! Why aren't you doing it, what kind of sister are you?" Melanie falls to the floor and then just before someone reaches her, she falls off the top of the verandah and lands on her head.

I finally am freed from the spell and run to her. When I get there, she turns to me and says, "You failed me." Then she closes her eyes.

I awake to a rapping on my door. I hear Georgette saying, "Rise and shine, my love, it's going to be a big day today! Breakfast is in thirty minutes!" I hear the clip of her heels as she walks to the next room.

I am sweating and my nightgown is wet and cold. The dream must have lasted all night. I pull myself up, but I am still scared and upset at what Melanie said to me. _Have I failed her?_ I keep asking myself over and over again. As I get out of bed, I realize what the dream was about. It was what Melanie felt when I was picked. It's said that sometimes identical twins can feel each other's emotions. Sometimes they can even have reactions to something that's happened to the other.

That happened to Melanie and me once. We were both walking home one day from a school party and suddenly Melanie tripped and fell. She cut her knee opened badly and we had to take her to the apothecary shop. All the time we were there, I complained that my knees hurt a lot and when my mother finally inspected it, she found a bruise like the bruise Melanie had around her cut. To this day, my mother is amazed at how I got the bruise from my sister.

The dream as left me more tired than when I went to bed last night, so I think of just going back to sleep, but then I hear Georgette calling out at the next door and I know that I won't be able to. Groggily, I rise up and stretch my muscles. I walk to the dresser and open the first drawer. It is full of dresses in all different colors and styles. I pull out a three quarter length number that is a sea foam green color and has a glittery shine when it moves. I quickly change into this and start to brush my hair.

After I finish brushing my teeth and washing my face, I grab the mockingjay pin off my old clothes and attach it to my dress. The gold of the pin sets of the dress nicely and I fluff my hair a little more before I leave the room.

I'm one of the first to get to the dining car and sit at the table waiting for someone else to get here. The only other person here is May Lilly and she looks like she had been crying in her sleep last night.

I want to say something, but I don't know what, so I sit next to her and reach for her hand under the table. She turns and smiles at me and just then Elder walks in. He is wearing a sleeveless grey shirt that doesn't show off anything and black denim pants that ride too high on him, but he still looks unnerving. Like a rat slinking across a kitchen towards the slice of cheese. He looks at me and I know what the cheese is a representative of.

He sits next to me and moves his seat closer. In response to this, I move my chair closer to May Lilly. When he moves closer again, I stand up and walk to the other side of the table. Elder looks at me for a few minutes and then smiles before he moves his seat to its original section.

"So you still haven't figured it out," he says smiling.

"That you're a creepy psycho? I caught that a long time ago," I retort.

"Thank you, just remember that this creepy psycho will be saving you from evil beasties in the arena," he says.

"If you survive the first day," says a voice from the door. "Because you won't if you don't focus on _your_ sole survival, not on the other tribute, you'll be dead along with the tribute you were trying to save. You won't die from another tribute, though, mind you, the Capitol will do it, because they _can't_ be shown up in any way. If you try they'll find a very creative way to destroy you." Penelope stands with her hands crossed over her chest at the door.

She then walks over to the seat at the end of the table and sits, pouring herself some coffee before the servants can get there. She grabs a few breakfast breads and continues, "If I catch any of you spending more time than is needed with one another tribute then I'll make sure that he or she is properly castigated."

"Casti-what now?" Elder says.

"Punished," I say.

Elder's face grows a little red before he says, "You can't tell me what to do." Penelope had just taken a bite when he said this and she slowly raises her head as she places her muffin on her plate. She then wipes her lips with her napkin and leans back in her seat all this time staring at Elder.

I sit straight and look at Elder with disapproving eyes while May Lilly shrinks back from both of them and practically slides under the table. I can feel the tension growing in the room. Like a weight pressing on my chest. Penelope slides her tongue across the inside of her cheek and then says, "Can't I?"

By this time Haymitch and Georgette have entered the room and Georgette says effervescently, "Can't you what dear? Have another muffin? Of Course! That's what they're here for!" She then looks at us and slips closer to Penelope whispering, "All the years you've done this I thought you'd know by now."

"Georgette," Penelope says shortly.

"Yes?" replies Georgette.

"Go sit down."

"Now?"

"NOW!" Penelope shouts.

Georgette's feet hardly hit the floor as she scampers towards her chair on the other end of the table. Even with her skin dyed that repulsive pumpkin color I can see her cheeks turn a little red as May Lilly and I laugh. Haymitch gives his half smile and walks to the seat next to me.

"Now answer my question. Can't I?" Penelope says to Elder. Elder straightens in his seat and stares into her eyes for a few minutes before replying, "No."

"Oh, and why not?" Penelope says in mock curiosity.

"Because I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want. I don't have to listen to tiny women who think there, God's gift to the world," Elder says and smirks.

Penelope raises her eyebrow and then replies, "Oh, OK , and just as a refresher, who is your mentor?"

Elder says, "I don't need one."

"So you don't need any gifts from sponsors?" Penelope asks.

"Well, of course I do." Elder says

"Well, I take care of giving you gifts from the sponsors."

"Yes, but you have to give each of us some gifts," Elder says hopefully

"No, I give gifts to those who need them or I like. Oh, you didn't know that did you Mr. Know-it-all?" She says as Elders face grows pale. "I could decide that May Lilly has the best chance of winning and shower her with gifts in the Games, or maybe Haymitch, but I could let you die if I wanted. So either you listen to me, or you can say bye to any chance you might have at winning this. Catch the drift?"

Elder stares at Penelope for a few minutes like he's wishing death on her before he casts his eyes down and says, "Yes."

We eat the rest of our meals in silence and then after a few hours of sitting in my room, Georgette comes running in and says, "Hurry, get to the viewing car! We're about to reach the Capitol and I want you all to have the first experience of seeing it!"

I start to walk down the hall as Georgette starts running to the next room to tell the news. She must be happy to be back to the Capitol and all its luxuries. Though Georgette loves having the limelight when she reaps the tributes, everyone knows she would do anything to get bumped up to a new District.

I am half-way down the hall when Haymitch sidled up to me and says, "So what happened to set Penelope off this morning?" He doesn't ask in a curious voice, more of a analyzing the situation to learn by it.

I explain to him what happened and he starts to snicker when I get to Elder moving his chair closer. "So you don't like to sit next to boys? You seemed fine sitting next to me." he says

"You weren't practically sitting on my lap!" I retort.

"True, but hasn't anyone ever flirted with you before? That's all he was doing," Haymitch says.

"OK, first, since when did you starting talking so much?" I ask sarcastically. Haymitch's face hardens but before he can reply, I continue, "And second, no, I've never been flirted with, if that's what flirting is, and if it is, then I don't want to be flirted with."

Haymitch just stares at me for a second, and then walks away silently. He says over his shoulder, "Then I won't let him do it again." A slight flutter goes through my stomach and I smile. Then I remember Miller at home and how he wouldn't have let it happen in the first place. I steel myself and then continue walking towards the viewing car.

I've only passed through this room once last night, and it was dark so I couldn't see anything. Now that I can, I am in awe at the beauty. It is a room full of chairs and couches that face out toward the completely glass walls that show a panoramic view of the country we're in now. The ceiling is glass, too, and there are little bed-like platforms that you can lay on and look up at the stars or the sky.

_I'll have to try that out on the return journey,_ I think. Then the thought of not coming back, enters my head. I quickly push it out with thoughts of how breathtaking this room is. Right now, we're in a mountain range and we're just about to go through one in a tunnel.

Everyone has gathered already and Georgette, May Lilly, and Elder are looking anxiously out the windows for the first sign of the Capitol. Haymitch sits on one of the couches with Penelope and they seem to be in a deep discussion. I walk over to the seat next to them and sit listening to the last bit of their conversation.

"Is it too dangerous?" Haymitch asks Penelope.

"Is what?" I ask

Haymitch and Penelope both look at me and then Haymitch replies, "Is it too dangerous to go into the Cornicopia?" I nod in understanding and we both turn back to Penelope awaiting an answer.

Penelope looks at both of us in turn and then says, "It depends on the circumstances. In a normal year, when the average of seventeen out of twenty-four tributes go for the prizes the Cornicopia has to offer, then going in would be a little easier, but this year there'll be forty-eight of you. That means that thirty-four out of forty-eight will most likely go for it. I would not recommend going into the thick of the battle for the more sumptuous supplies and rather try and scavenge the outskirts. You can find a lot of things with in twenty feet of your pedestal. Go for the things that will help your survival. Water bottles you probably won't get any water, but still something to hold it in is a great advantage. Food is good, but not too much. After all District Twelve kids know the meaning of malnutrition, but you can last without food longer, and hunting is always a possibility. Weapons are also dire. A knife could change the outcome of your fate. Anything helps."

"So what you're saying is that we shouldn't go into the main part if possible?" I ask. We just enter the tunnel when Penelope answers, "Yes, but in the end it all comes down to the look of the Games. You guys are going up against twelve Careers. You're going to need to take that into consideration, but don't overthink this whole thing. When the time comes and you're met with a choice, you'll know what to do."

I tense up as the train rides through the seemingly endless tunnel. I've never likes being underground. I feel like the roof could come down at any moment. I would always dread the days our school would have a tour of the mines. I feel like I'm trapped and my heart always feels like it's about to pop out of my chest.

"But if the opportunity arises, should you risk it and go?" Haymitch asks. Penelope stares at both of us for a second then says, "If the opportunity arises."

Just then Georgette squeals and runs over to us. "We're here! Come quick and get the first look of the Capitol!"

Haymitch and I both rush over to the window just as we exit the tunnel and I gasp at the site. On the banks of a lake that flows into a gushing waterfall, there sits a shining city of gold and silver. The buildings tower high into the sky and the ground is full of grass and stone roads. The tracks run over the ledge and the water falls into the pit that is so is so deep that you can only see darkness instead of a bottom.

The train rides over the water and then we enter the place that will decide our fate forever.

The Capitol.


	5. 5

**Hey Guys!**

** Sorry It took so long to get Chapter 5 out. My editor got busy and then I just forgot! Well here it is, Chapters 6-8 will be uploaded soon! Hope you enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

5

May Lilly, Haymitch, Elder, and I stand in the ground floor of the Remake Center where all the tributes gather before the opening ceremonies. The chariot for District Twelve sits behind us hooked up to four midnight black horses. I walk over and start petting one, my hands falling out of the gloves that are two sizes too big for my hands.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the water trough the horses are drinking out of. When we reached the Remake Center in the late morning I had almost all my hair extracted from my body, my hair dyed with auburn highlights, and met my stylist, Epria. I remember her telling me about how the costumes we are wearing where going to be fabulous. What she _thinks_ is fabulous; I think is repulsive.

I am wearing a dark grey swearshirt covered in a thin layer of coal dust, and I have type of denim overall tutu on with khaki colored pants underneath also covered in coal dust. My gloves and boots are two sizes too big and I keep tripping over my feet. The worst part though is my hat. It is a metal like cone that spans out on the top and has a small lantern dangling inside.

I feel so stupid. May Lilly is a smaller clone of me and the only difference for the boys is that they have complete overalls. We all look ridiculous!

I continue petting the horse for several minutes and scan the crowd of tributes. We all look rather comical. What with District 8 tribute's wearing a skin tight suit that resembles a spool of thread, and District 1 tribute's wearing beaded dresses and suits. The only tribute costumes that look remotely appealing are District 4's swimming suits that have different types of fish swimming around.

I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts I don't even hear Epria walk up behind me. She taps my shoulder and I jump. "Oh sorry," she says "I just have to get the last touch done." She rubs coal into my cheeks and I resist the temptation to run and jump into the trough.

Epria's hair is as grown down to her ankles, and is parted down the center. On one side her hair color is blonde and the other side is pink. Her eyelashes also alternate between the color blonde and pink, and her lips are painted with pink on the bottom and blonde on the top. She smiles at me and then reaches up and flicks something on my hat. I look at my reflection in the water and groan inwardly. The only thing that could make this costume look more repulsive is if the lanterns lit up…they do, but not only that, the flash. Now the coal on my cheeks is completely visible. I want to cry.

Epria gasps and says, "Oh, you look great!" I smile at her even though I'm imagining how I can subtly rip her head off! Epria waltzes off to converse with the other three District Twelve stylists.

Then the last thing I want to happen right now happens. Elder walks up. He looks me up and down and then says, "I've never seen you so…dirty." He smiles and looks me up and down again.

My cheeks grow hot and I say spitefully, "Funny, you look the same as usual." His smile disappears and then he smirks. I glare at him and then turn around.

"You know," he says "If you weren't so stand-offish hou might have had a boyfriend." He puts his arms on my shoulders.

I pull away and whip around my hand slapping across his face. The stinging in my hand sends a wave of shock through my body. _I just hit someone._ I think as Elder and I stare at one another in complete alarm. I barely did anything to him. My hand just made his head twitch. "I don't want a boyfriend," I say, "And even if I did, I wouldn't want a crazy creep like you! You're a skulking rat and a pyscho!"

Elder stands staring into space for a minute, His eyes are dead and it's as if he could see through everything in the room. Like his gaze is focused forever on the horizon, then eyes shift to mine and his face grows red. Without warning he grabs me by the arms and pulls me up so my feet are dangling off the ground. At this height I can stare straight into his face. He glares at me for a few minutes then says, "Psycho? Am I?" Then he starts to shake me. My head flies up into down from the force, and my vision starts to fill with red fuzz. My chin repeatedly slams into my chest, and my brain slams against the back of my skull with such ferocity, it's all I can think about. _Slam…Slam…Slam._ Just when my vision starts to blacken and the life starts to leave my limbs; I feel a force knocking Elder down. I fly a few feet away and land on the ground. I didn't feel myself hit, but after a minute the pressure of my back on the floor spread through my spine and I grab my head as the world starts to spin.

All I see is a blur of movement and different colors for a few minutes. Then the spinning starts to subside and I see Haymitch sitting on Elder, pinning his hands down with his feet I can't hear very good, it's like someone stuck cotton in my ears. I stand up and try to take a step, but the room lurches to the side and I fall again.

I feel arms on me again and start to twist against whoever is holding me. I pull and struggle until I hear Georgette's some-what attempt of a soothing voice to comfort me. I do have to say Georgette does try. She is probably cringing inside because she's kneeling on the floor the horses walk on.

I fairly see Epria run up and I feel her stick something under my tongue. I instantly feel less light-headed. My vision starts to clear and I can finally hear the grunts in the distance as two Peacekeepers pull Haymitch off of Elder.

I am able to stand up, but the world still slowly spins if I move my eyes too fast. I look straight ahead until the feeling passes and then I see that Elder has a broken lip, and Haymitch is holding his swelling cheek. I feel a little smile creeping onto my face when I see that Elder's face is red where I slapped him.

Georgette walks up to Elder and starts to angrily say something about manners and treating a girl right. Elder looks like he's about to strike Georgette when a Peackeeper runs up and sticks a needle in Elder's arm. Elder begins to fight with the Peacekeeper, but then his face softens and he turns to Georgette and says, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Georgette accepts and then Elder walks over to Haymitch and apologizes as well. "I'm not the one to apologize to, she is," Haymitch says pointing to me.

_He's not really sorry it's just whatever they gave him that's talking._ I think as he walks up to me with his head down. "I'm-,"

"Don't you dare," I say cutting him off, "until you mean it. And even then I won't accept!" I turn and walk toward the back of the chariot, Georgette and Epria watching me in horror.

By this time all the tributes and their stylists are staring at our section. Even so, I walk with my head up, and stand next to May Lilly. "Are you OK?" She asks. I nod and she continues, "Why is he so scary and weird?"

I look at her and then at Elder. "I don't know. Some people are born that way," I say. I look at her and see that she's smiling. "What?" I ask.

"His face looked funny after you slapped him," she says giggling. I start to laugh and look over at Elder who's now staring at himself in the horse trough.

"Yes," I say "He looked like I had damaged his pride." We both start laughing again and just when we're about to stop laughing May Lilly makes a face like the one Elder made and we erupt into laughter again.

Haymitch walks up and behind him Epria rushes over to us and says, "OK let's get you all in the chariot."

We all walk to the back of the chariot and Epria starts to instruct us. "OK Maysilee you stand on the left side. Good! Now Elder you stand right nex-," she starts, but then sees me spitting fire at her through my eyes and says, "Next to the right side."

"Haymitch you stand next to Maysilee, and May Lilly you stand in between Haymitch and Elder. Oh you all look great!" Epria says. I would agree, if it weren't that the costumes look terrible, and for Haymitch's bruise, Elder's lip, and whatever I look like.

I turn to Haymitch and look into his cap that reflects my face. My cheeks are pale which makes the coal dust stand out, and my hair is all askew. I start to brush it out with my fingertips when the giant doors on the other side of the room open up and I hear the screams of all the people outside and the Anthem of Panem that blares.

Haymitch turns to me and gives me his trademark half smile. I smile at him and say, "Thank you."

"There's no need, I've wanted to punch him since we got here. You just gave me the chance to, so _Thank you_," he says. I smile and look over Haymitch's shoulder at Elder wondering if he heard him. Haymitch seems to read my thoughts and says, "Don't worry, He couldn't hear us with this noise."

I feel a tug on my pants and look to see Haymitch's stylist beckoning for me to lean down. "Tell them to remember to smile!" He says and I nod. I turn to Haymitch and repeat the message. Haymitch turns to May Lilly and she turns to Elder.

The District 9 chariot just trotted out into the street and I hear the screams rise again like they do every time another chariot comes out of the building. District 10 processes out and then 11. I see one of our stylists smack the backside of one of the horses and they start to trot out of the building.

I almost fall out when we start up and I have to grip the side as we pick up speed. I see May Lilly grip onto Haymitchs arm and smile when he laces his hand with hers. Deep within Haymitch's emotionless shell, there's a kind soul.

We are at the doors when I finally gain balance and let go of the side. I have always loved horses. Even though I never did get to ride any, I would give little sugar cubes to the ponies that pulled the coal to the train station.

The roar of the crowd sends a vibration through my ears and down my body until my whole being throbs. My ears ring and my eyes blur because of the constant movement on both sides of me. The Capitol citizen's cheer, and whistle. They throw flowers and…I do a double take, money?

Yes, money. I know because a few coins just landed in the chariot. I look at the coins on the floor in between my feet and start to laugh. Why? Why would the citizens throw us money? It's not like we will be able to use it. Back in district twelve someone could go to prison for this. I remember one time the Peacekeepers whipped a man for not finishing his meal.

The Capitol civilians seem to think that I'm laughing because I'm enjoying this. They all start to scream louder and I remember what Penelope said about getting sponsors. I slowly begin to raise my hand. _I can't give these people the idea I enjoy this!_ One side of me says. My hand falters. _But, to win I have to play every card I have._ Another side says. My hand continues rising. Just before my hand becomes visible I think about how I'm here because of these humans who think killing children is all fun and games. _I can't do it. _I think over and over. _I can't…I can't…I can't!_

I force my hand up and wave.

Part of me wants to vomit. The other part of me seems to let out a deep sigh. The yelling of the crowd makes me glad I did start to wave. People seem to at least notice District Twelve's chariot. When we first came out they saw us and cheered, but then the seemed to focus on the other chariots more. It's not unfamiliar. District Twelve always get the cold shoulder in the parade, since the costumes are always horrendous, and the tributes usually are stiff and unappealing. When I start waving the other three tributes take a hint and start to wave as well. Hopefully this will get us all some sponsors.

We ride around a little corner, and I catch a glimpse of myself in one of the televisions that hang high above us for the people of the Capitol that can't see us. I am almost back to my usual color, but I still look kind of pale. I see that I look like a robot because I'm not smiling. _Oh heck no!_ the part of me says again. I push it down deep inside of me, and smile.

People have always said that I looked pretty when I smiled, and looking at the screen, I kind of do, in a dusty, dirty clown sort of way. I take my one hand and flip my hair back. This brings a rise out of the crowd and I smile and wave.

In my peripheral vision I can see the buildings and structures of the Capitol. I take a deep breathe when I see a tall building that portrays on each side a countdown of how many days, hour, minutes, and seconds to the beginning of the Games. 4 days, 10 hours, 38 minutes, and 13 seconds till I rise up from the tube and embrace my fate.

The horses turn another corner and I see the end of the parade in the distance. In the center of a circular road area stands a building with over 15 floors and an open room on the roof. The building looks like an ominous cloud in the distance, foretelling the inevitable storm that is heading my way.

I look at Haymitch and see that his eyes have darkened at the sight of the Training Center. He notices me looking at him and stares back into my eyes. We seem to say something through our stares. He understands how this building seems like a hostile force, since it may be the last place we ever live in.

The events of today seem to grow small in matter as we near this building. The Training Center is less than a stone throw away, and I see that the other chariots are starting to circle in front of the building. I notice that the crowds of citizens have long since lost interest in District Twelve. I try to restore some viewer to our chariot, but it's too late.

We circle around once and I look up to the TV's again. It shows each District in order, although it seems to linger on some more than others. When it gets to us I barely see it before it's gone, replaced with the seal of Panem. We continue to circle until the Anthem of Panem ends one last time and then we ride into the Training Center.

And whatever happens next


	6. 6

6

When we enter the Training Center I see Penelope and Georgette running up to our chariot. Georgette is smiling, and Penelope is just sort of half-smiling in a serious sort of way. I guess it's hard to show happiness when someone's been through so much.

I hop off the chariot and immediately I'm in Georgette's arms. I hug her back and listen to her praises and then she moves on to one of the others.

I look at Penelope expectantly. She just stares back giving me a what-are-you-looking-at? Look. I look away and when Georgette finally stops hugging everyone Penelope steps forward and looks at each of us. "That was great, if you want to lose all your sponsors," she says bluntly.

We all gape at her for a long moment and then she continues "I've know District Twelve isn't the highlight of the parade, but for the chariot to be completely ignored…It just blows my mind!"

"What's with the solemn face through out the entire ride Elder? And May Lilly you were waving, but when the cameras zoomed up on you, your face was as somber as a rainy day." She turns to Haymitch "You just need to relax; you look looked like a bed of nails up there."

"And you," she says looking at me "You were doing the best. Until about halfway through the parade, then you just sort of shut off and you turned into a robot!" she gives me a look that could kill.

"Penelope," Georgette says "Let's take it easy shall we?"

Penelope takes a deep breath and then in a quiet voice says, "Well I hope you all do better in your interviews, because right now District Twelve _will_ have four less citizens. Now get up to your rooms," Penelope walks away, massaging the bridge of her nose.

I am numb. The feeling doesn't just hit me, it just becomes more pronounced. Like I've always been numb, I just never felt it before. Penelope has spoken my fears, I'm not going home. I am not good enough at this kind of thing. I can only think on instinct, not acting. I shake the thought out of my mind. The gifts from sponsors don't decide whether you live or die. _But they sure help._ I think.

Georgette leads us to an elevator that has glass walls so I can see the ground floor slowly become smaller as we rise up to the top floor. As we rise I see Penelope's body slowly fade as we reach the top. The door opens and before us is as huge room that has a sitting area in the center and a door leading to a hall. I walk through the main room looking at all the Capitol luxury. I've grown less amazed at how awe striking the architecture of the Capitol is, and spend more time comparing District Twelve to it. For instance, my father's candy shop was about half the size of this room, and it was considered a big home. I walk down the hall and see that there are four doors. At first I think that there's one for each tribute, but then I remember that Georgette and Penelope need a room as well, and I don't think either of them would want to bunk.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and whip around raising my hands in a protecting stance. When my vision refocuses I see that I stand face to face with an Avox. My skin starts crawling at the sight of her. I'm not disgusted at her, on the contrary, I feel terrible for her. Avoxes are people who had their tongues cut out and are forced to serve the people of the Capitol ecause of some crime they commited. They live in fear, since if you even talk to them, unless you're giving them an order, the Capitol will punish them. I have never even thought of doing something illegal, but even if I did the fear of becoming an Avox would be enough to persuade me against the act.

The Avox points forward and I start to walk towards the end of the hall. When we reach the last door, the Avox opens the door and I enter a giant room with two beds separated by a half wall. The Avox walks over to a small table and grabs a tiny remote off it. She returns to me and shows me that if I press a certain button, the wall will close completely. I nod to her and she retreats to the end of the room.

I walk toward the beds. Each is the same width and height, but I have always liked corners, so I walk to the other side of the wall and place my mockingjay pin on the pillow as a dissuasion to May Lilly who I expect will be sharing my bedroom. I walk to the window and look out onto the bustling street below.

The Capitol people rush around in every direction. Some walking into stores, others walk out of restaurants after a sumptuous dinner. I flash catches my eyes. My gaze turns to two young people running down the street. They stop and I see that the girl is laughing at something that the boy has said. Then he checks over his shoulder and pulls the girl down one of the side streets. This brings back a memory of Miller.

It was a brisk autumn morning sometime earlier this year. The fallen leaves rustled under my feet as I headed to school. I always loved autumn, the time of year when all the leaves changed to brilliant colors of yellow, orange and red. I enjoyed wearing denim jackets, and this time of year was a perfect excuse for one, not too cold for a fluffy down coat, but not too hot for just a shirt.

I was holding my books close to my side when I felt a hand rap around my arm and pull me around a corner. Then I saw Miller staring into my eyes. Something inside me fluttered, like a bunch of butterflies started to fly up and down my stomach, yet it also felt like a rock dropped in my gut. It's how I always felt when his blue eyes gazed into mine. I smiled at him and said, "What are you doing?"

He smirked back at me and said, "I wanted to show you something. Come on."

He started to pull me down the road, but I resisted saying, "Can it wait? We're going to miss school." I didn't resist much. When he didn't answer I gripped his hand back and started to walk with him. I felt his warmth pulsing into my hand and thought of how nice it would be if I never let go. I then heard a few kids walk by and regained my senses. "No, Miller really, we need to go," I said pulling him back towards the school yard.

He stopped and looked at me a glint of mischief in his eyes. I smiled at him and he replied, "So we'll be late. It's not the first time." He looked over my shoulder at the road then back at me. "Come on, it's important," he said with a tug on my hand.

He gave me a pleading look and I melted. We walked for a few minutes and then when we reached the main street he stopped and told me to stay low and follow him. I agreed since if someone saw us this adventure would end abruptly. We snuck around a few boxes and then made a break for the clearing about five yards away.

When we reached "safety," as Miller called it, we rejoined hands and walked to a small house that had been for sale for years, and had been in disrepair for longer than that. I looked at it, and then at Miller. I noticed that his face was filled with anxious excitement as he stared at the broken building.

"OK, What?" I asked him raising one eyebrow.

"Can't you see it? There's the master bedroom," he says pointing to the window on the left side of the house. He continued, "And there's the room for the kids. Well it's hard to describe from the outside, come on." He started to pull me up the steps and through the broken door.

Inside there was an old stove and a set of cabinets, but that was about it. When you walked through the door, you were in what looked like the kitchen and then there was a long hallway to the left that led to the bedrooms, and a small living room to the right. A rather big house for District Twelve, but it needed a lot of work.

"I'm planning on building a small porch on the front where you can see the mountains in the distance. The plumbing isn't working, but I have a friend that will fix it cheap. And I'll be out of school right after this reaping so I can start working for my Dad full time at the pastry shop." Miller said.

"What does this have to do with me?" I said my stomach twisting in delightful knots.

Miller looked at me for a long moment, I could see the love he held for me in his eyes, he then shook his head as if to get out of a trance, and said, "It's going be ours."

My heart began to race in my chest, and my body felt as light as the wind. I started to ask him a question, but all that comes out is a small squeak. I closed my eyes and tried to regain my composure. Then I repeated, "What?"

Miller said, "It may take me a few years, but my dad said he'd help me buy this place for the future." He said it fast and his words jumbled over each other, but I began to smile like a crazy person.

"No, what do you mean by ours?" I said hopeful that it wasn't just a slip of the tongue.

Miller looked at me for a few minutes and then said "When we get married, and start a family of our own. I'll have a job, I can support us. I know it'll be a few years before it happens, but I know you'll be a great mother and…you do want to get married right?" he says. Then it was his turn to look hopeful.

I was exploding, my body warmed and my face reddened. I felt like I could blow away with the wind. I stared at Miller for a minute and then replied, "Do I? Miller I've always wanted to marry you." Miller's face lit up and he started to walk fast toward me. "But, my dad won't let me date until I'm eighteen," I said.

"We've basically been dating since you were fourteen and I was sixteen anyway Maysilee, we always sit together at parties, we walk home together, all our spare time we spend with each other," he said.

When he reached me the wind kicked up and the leaves started to fly through the air. Miller leaned down to me and just before our lips made contact I whispered, "But,"

Miller pulled back "but what?" he asked his eyes starting to lose their light. I smiled at his face. He looked so scared that I would have said no.

I looked at him and said "You haven't even proposed to me yet."

Relief flooded Miller's face and he walked closer to me again. His face was inches away from mine when he replied "Do I have to?"

I close my eyes and listen to his breathing; I smell his scent, like soap and fresh air. I already know the answer. "No, you don't. But it'd be nice," I said leaning back just a hair so our eyes met again.

"Alright, Maysilee Donner, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Miller asked.

"Yes," I say and my body leaned toward him instinctively. My lips were inches away from his, and I closed my eyes, my lips searched for his. I felt his finger instead. When I open my eyes I see he's smiling.

He leans in to my ear and whispered, "Not yet, I want to wait for our wedding day." He turned his head and kissed me on the cheek. A warm tingling feeling remained where his lips were, and we embraced. Just then the school bell went off in the distance and we headed to school, I walked on clouds the entire way.

The memory surges through me and I lean back with my eyes closed. At this moment I remember that I may never be able to kiss Miller. Why didn't I kiss him before I left? I feel like kicking myself.

I turn around and notice that the Avox still stands at the door. "That's all," I say and the Avox quickly leaves the room. I return to gazing out the window. My heart is still racing from the memory of Miller's marriage proposal.

Miller. Strong, stead-fast, light-hearted Miller Mellark. I can see his face looking back at me through the window. His black hair sets off his blue eyes beautifully. He has a little dimple on his left cheek that makes me melt every time I see it. This would have been his last reaping, and I only had two more. Two more reaping's, I was so close to being free of the Capitols looming presence of fear, and I'm picked.

Just then Georgette comes in and tells me dinners ready. When I finish I go straight to bed. I sleep all the way through the night and I have no dreams.

I awake early the next morning and seize the time to take a shower. When I step in I notice that there I a little control panel that has an array of buttons on it for the shower. I stare at them for a few minutes, then I press the one that has a red splotch on it and out comes boiling hot water that feels like it gives me third degree burns on my head and shoulders.

I jump back and quickly press the button that has a blue splotch on it. The water then turns completely ice cold and I stifle a shriek as it hits me. Looking over the panel again I find a button that shows both a red and blue splotch and press that. Immediately the water changes to a bearable heat that I relax in and start to gaze at the panel for the soap.

When I finish my shower I head to the dining room. My feet barely make a sound on the carpeted hallway and when I walk into the room, and I see that still no one is up. The Avoxes have already set the table with muffins and fruits. There are two pots of hot cereal in the center. Each place is set with a plate and bowl, two forks and a spoon. I try to decide whether or not to sit at the table, or to walk to the living room in and wait for more people.

I grab a cup of coffee and add some cream and sugar to it. I then retreat to the living room and sit in the big leather sofa that wraps around half the room. My body warms when the coffee slides down my throat.

I hear a footstep behind me and turn to see Penelope standing in the hallway looking at me. Although she looks wide awake I see that she has dark circles under her eyes. This brings me to wondering if her Games still haunt her. I would expect that it never leaves you. Maybe the memory becomes stronger every year at this time, when she has to train other tributes from her district, and watch them die.

Penelope walks over to the coffee and gets a cup. Most women I know use cream and sugar, but Penelope drinks it straight. I watch open mouthed as she gulps down the entire mug and fills herself another.

She then walks over to the living room and sits down across from me. Every time I'm in a room with her I feel like I'm a specimen she's studying. I sit uncomfortably as she looks at me. "You can't count on your strength to help you," she says bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"You are skinny and kind of frail, so brute force isn't going to help you. Speed and agility are going to be your best capabilities for surviving. So when you're in the training section focus on stretches and speed drills. I happen to know there's a pretty good obstacle course, go through that over and over until you can do it without a second thought. Do you have any good fighting skills?" Penelope asks taking a sip of coffee.

"Ugh," I think for a few minutes. I don't have enough muscle for holding a huge sword, or axe. Hand to hand combat isn't something I could do. Like Penelope says I am too small for that type of fighting. "I have a pretty good aim," I say.

It's true, I've always been able to throw stuff and hit a target with deadly precision. Penelope seems to ponder this for a few minutes and says, "OK, don't practice that much. Save shooting a bow, and throwing knives for your Individual Sessions with the Gamemakers. Show me how good you are," she says. Just as I'm about to ask how, she pulls out a small pocket knife and throws it to me. "Hit that orange on the table," she says pointing to the orange that protrudes from the fruit bowl.

I stand up and open the pocket knife. The handle is heavy, and I know that I'll have to take that into account for the proper spin of the knife. I hold it by the blade. At this distance it will need about two full turns to hit the orange right.

I take position. When I breathe in I pull the knife back. I breathe out and throw it. It sails through the air turning once, twice. There's a small _thwack_ sound when the blade sinks into the orange and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Penelope nods her head a few times. She wears an approving look and then says, "Good, now save knife and axe throwing for the individual session. You can do all other target exercises. Also don't forget the survival skills. Trapping and hunting, and knowing what types of plants are eatable. Remember exposure is another tribute all on its own," she says giving me a do-you-understand look.

"All right, I will," I say nodding even though her eyes are not on me anymore, but on whoever is entering the dining room.

I turn and see that May Lilly has walked out and now looks at us groggily. I smile at her and she turns to the table grabbing one of the glasses of orange juice that sit next to the coffee pot. She then walks over to one of the chairs at the table and sits down.

I see Penelope's face contort in concentration as she looks at May Lilly. I realize that she's sizing her up, seeing what might be good for her to practice. After a minute of this Penelope says, "May Lilly, today when you're in training, I want you pay attention to all the different plants, and how to disguise yourself, OK?"

May Lilly turns and looks at Penelope for a second. She then nods and says, "OK." She turns back around and reaches for a muffin in the center of the big table. Her arms are a little too small, and she can't seem to reach it. Out of nowhere pops an Avox and he hands her the muffin.

Georgette walks out next, her hair is still the same color, but she's styled it so that forms a giant circular shape on her head. She covers her mouth as she yawns and takes a seat at the table. She then waits for the Avoxes to pour her a cup of tea, and put the food on her plate. I stand up and walk to the table as I hear to sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

Haymitch and Elder come out and whereas Haymitch says good morning, Elder merely grunts. Breakfast goes fast, and then I see Penelope pull both Haymitch and Elder aside in turn. Most likely she's telling them what specifics she wants them to work on. After this, Georgette rushes us to the elevator and we head down the Training floor

The Training room is massive, and I am in awe as I eye the place I notice the overabundance of weapons. They're everywhere. There are certain ones they are placed around targets and dummies. Then there are some just scattered around the place on little movable racks.

There's one whole half of one of the walls dedicated entirely to targets, the other half is dummies. On the other side are little roped of sections that have a trainer standing next to them and demonstrate different elements of physical, or survival preparation. Right next to the elevator is the obstacle course that Penelope said I needed to undergo.

Georgette said that today would be the only day that she would accompany us down to sign in. She stays long enough to watch the trainers pin the number twelve on our backs, and then she return to our suite.

We are ushered into a small circle with the rest if the tributes and a trainer comes up and starts to talk about the rules of The Training room. I tune her out after she says, "No fighting each other." I gaze around the room. I am dumbfounded by just the sheer mass of kids standing around me.

I look over all the tributes. Most look average. The boys tall and some are muscular while others are just skinny. The girls are all about the same size, except for the younger ones like May Lilly. Only a few stand out in my mind. There's the one of the girls from One, who has a look of hunger in her eyes for blood. Both boys from Four are tall and muscular, they stand next to each other and I notice that they look like twins. Others stand out as well, but most of them are Careers.

After the trainer finishes talking we all scatter into different directions. The Careers stay in a pack, already forming a strong alliance. I smile as I think of something my father said. "Careers, friends till the end. That is the end of each others use."

I head to a little section that a trainer leads you through stretches. I figure I'll need to loosen up before I start. A full split and several stretches later I am standing at the obstacle course. At first glance it looks like a bunch of poles and different levels of ground, but when the trainer swipe the flag and I run in the course comes to life.

The poles swing at me from all different angles and the platforms start to move back and forth and up in down. I do pretty good through the first section, but when I get to the tiny space that I thought was a break I am hit in the side by a foam sword that a trainer is holding. "You failed. Start from the beginning, or come back later," he says returning his original place.

I get up and walk back to the beginning. The trainer swipes the flag again and I begin. I duck and jump and block the entire poles and then when I reach the trainer with the sword he swings and I act on instinct. He swings on a downward slice, and I spin around his back and do a front kick to his back. This makes him step forward and I remember what Penelope said about my strength. Before the trainer turns around again I race into the second section of the course. I'm met with a flying projectile hitting me in the face.

I fall and lay there for a second, and then I see a padded hammer falling toward my face. I scream and roll to the side. It catches my hair and I'm held there for a second. Then the platform starts to angle and my body slips down the side. Just before my hair gets pulled out of my scalp the hammer lets me go and I slide out of the obstacle course.

I hear the trainer yell over me that I have to start again. I decide against it. I have three more days to get it down pat. Right now I want to get my own sledgehammer and make a mess of the course.

Throughout the day I accomplish shooting an arrow, learn how to make a snare, and how to disguise myself. When the time comes to return to the suite my whole body feels like cooked spaghetti. I eat half of my dinner and then crawl into my room. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow. I dream of Miller, and training courses, but also in every dream I see the tail end of a mockingjay as it soars out of my vision.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm thinking of posting a little sneak preview at the end of each chapter now. Here's the first! Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not. Hope you're enjoying Maysilee's story and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview

. . .I walk up to the center and say, "Maysilee Donner, District Twelve." Some turn their heads and nod and so I begin before I lose them again.

I know I want to involve the obstacle course, but I'm not sure how. I then get an idea and ask a few of the trainers to help me move the dummies. I place them at different places throughout the entire course. I then tell the trainer that's in the middle of the course to put on protective gear. As he does that I grab two belts that have six to eight knives each and strap them across each shoulder. I then take another belt with two throwing axes and tie it around my waist. Complteley prepared I close my eyes and imagine the course and me running through it hitting the dummies. I breathe in…and then out. In…out, I nod to the trainer in the front and he swings the flag. . .


	7. 7

7

The next three days fly by with many successes. I actually finish the obstacle course the next day, and I beat my record in running on day three. I also learned which plants are eatable and which are not.

Today is the day of the Individual Sessions. When we arrived at the Training room today the trainers ushered us into the lunch room which is off to the side through a door. They call us one by one in order, which means District Twelve will go last. I sit staring at the wall with Haymitch to my left and May Lilly to my right. I will go after May Lilly. I wonder what she's planning on doing.

Penelope pulled us each to the side this morning to discuss our strategy. She told me that I need to show my knife throwing skills. Skills, I smile at the sound of the words. I am not skilled in knife throwing, I'm just lucky. The first time I ever threw a knife, it was a pocketknife, I was playing mumbly peg, a game where you try to get your knife to stick into a small round stick in the ground. I started playing when I was about thirteen because one of the boys dared me. I've never been one to refuse a challenge. I remember balancing the knife on my arm and then flinging it toward the rod. I missed the first few times, but then started to get the hang of it and now none of the boys even bother challenging me to play.

I lose all thought of time as I think of the game, and I only return to reality when I see the last boy from District Eleven stand up and walk into the training room. Each session is roughly fifteen minutes long. I stand and stretch my legs readying myself for when my names called. I decide to do a few stretches just too fully prepare my body.

Elder shifts his eyes to me and they linger too long for my taste before they return to the wall. I just finish do the full splits when May Lilly is called. She stands and starts to walk toward the door. As she passes me I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Good luck," I say smiling at her.

She smiles back and says, "Thanks." Then she continues toward the door. I notice how small her frame is compared to almost all the other tributes. I think there's one other thirteen-year-old and he's a boy.

We wait another fifteen minutes and then I hear the intercom call out, "Maysilee Donner." I stand and start to walk towards the training room. I stare at the ground trying to calm my racing heartbeat I have to do good.

"Hey Maysilee," I hear Haymitch call. I turn and see that he is still deciding whether to continue what he was going to say. His eye's don't focus on anything for a minute, and then there staring into mine as he says, "Knock'em out." I smile at him and turn back around entering the room.

The Gamemakers have overseen our entire training, but today they don't have forty-seven other children to observe all at once. They sit in an upper room that looks over the entire training room. Their long purple robes fall down to their ankles and their faces all have the same expression, boredom. They must be pretty weary after having to watch all the other children that they hardly pay attention to the last ones, just another disadvantage for the District Twelve tributes.

Some of them have their chairs turned completely around facing someone behind them. I walk up to the center and say, "Maysilee Donner, District Twelve." Some turn their heads and nod and so I begin before I lose them again.

I know I want to involve the obstacle course, but I'm not sure how. I then get an idea and ask a few of the trainers to help me move the dummies. I place them at different places throughout the entire course. I then tell the trainer that's in the middle of the course to put on protective gear. As he does that I grab two belts that have six to eight knives each and strap them across each shoulder. I then take another belt with two throwing axes and tie it around my waist. Completely prepared I close my eyes and imagine the course and me running through it hitting the dummies. I breathe in…and then out. In…out, I nod to the trainer in the front and he swings the flag.

I sprint to the beginning throw one knife into the dummy to the right and then one to the left. I run into the course dodging the pole swinging towards my head and re-arm myself. I jump from one platform to the next and throw a knife into the next dummies face.

After a few more dodges and throws that hit each dummy in a killing strike I pull both axes out and jump into the section where the trainer is. Immediately the foam sword comes down, only this time I realize it's a real sword. I deflect it with my axe and hop back. My opponent charges and I jump to the side. He zooms past and I swing the axe into his back. It hits his armor and starts to flash yellow. I've only wounded him. I flip the axe through the air and he whips around swinging the sword high towards my head. I duck and come up sinking my axe into his left shoulder armor. The armor flashes orange and I jump back getting a good aim. I throw it into the helmet. The armor then starts to flash red and I continue into the second part.

The foam pole swings around and I duck my head just in time. I then hop away from the hammer and jump across the small ravine that lay between me and the next part. My feet hit the edge and I stumble forward. A pole hits my arms, but I regain my balance and remember that I left a dummy unharmed behind me. I quickly turn and fling the axe at it. It hits the dummy in the heart and I turn back around and proceed.

My arm throbs a little, but it's manageable I dodge and deflect a couple more obstacles and then throw two more knives hitting a dummy in the throat and shoulder. _Darn it!_ I jump down and realize that this is the home stretch. I have to make it count. A pole drops down to head level and I drop into the full splits. I then throw a knife into a dummy. I do a roll out from my full split position and land on my feet. That ought to up my points.

I am at the finish there's just a small sprint and then the last dummy that stand in the center of the exit. I jump over the invisible rope that I always forgot about, and then I run at full speed toward the dummy.

About ten feet away I drop to my knees and skid across the linoleum floor. As I slide by the dummy I pull a knife out and slice his legs. The dummy falls and I continue sliding out. I know the Gamemakers won't count that as a kill, so I spin around and throw the knife. It sails high up. To high and flies back into the course. The bell goes off signaling the end of the session and I stand. I am so ashamed that I didn't finish. I unstrap the belts and as I pass the Gamemakers I hear a few snickering at me. I glare at them and then shake the hair out of my face and walk, chin up toward the elevator.

"You haven't been excused," I hear behind me my steps falter. I roll my shoulders and continue walking to the elevator. I push past the Avoxes and jab the button for the twelfth floor. I bury my head in my hands and then push them through my hair. _I am so dead_ I think.

How could I let my temper get the better of me, especially in my Individual Sessions? The Gamemakers rate you on a score of zero through twelve after today's performance. Getting high scores will keep you from being an easy target, but getting higher than a Career will make a deadly target. I know I'm going to get a low score. You don't ignore Gamemakers without consequences. I want to cry my heart out, and scream until my lungs burn at the same time.

The door opens and I see both Penelope and Georgette looking at me. "How'd it go?" Georgette says at the same time Penelope says, "What did you do?" I look at both of them and decide who to answer.

"I got angry," I say looking to the ground, willing it to open and drag me in. It doesn't, and I am sentenced to be on the receiving end of Penelope's onslaught.

"Oh God," says Penelope. "What happened?" I relate the entire story to her and she listens intently. To my surprise she doesn't get upset. When I finish I wait for the yelling to begin, but it doesn't. Penelope stares deep in thought, and then says "Well, you won't be getting a very good score now will you?" She winks and I stare at her quizzically for a few minutes then I wonder if ignoring the Gamemakers is a bad thing. "At least you didn't throw something at them," Penelope says and I laugh.

"I'd never do something that unintelligent," I say and Penelope smiles. Georgette on the other hand is completely horrified at the story.

"How can you make jokes? You don't do stuff like that Maysilee! It's bad manners," says Georgette before fleeing to her room. Penelope and I watch her walk out of site and I then excuse myself and walk to my room. I need to change before dinner.

When I finish freshening up and changing I look at the golden pin of the mockingjay. It is a beautiful piece. It is sometimes considered a symbol of rebellion. A mockingjay is a cross between a mocking bird and a jabber jay.

A jabber jay is a creation of the Capitol. It was created back in the Dark Days when the districts rebelled. The jays were sent into rebel bases. It would then fly back to the Capitol and relay the conversations since it was constructed to repeat anything it heard. It could even repeat a person's accent. The jabber jays were affective for a while, but when the rebel ambushes were continually thwarted they caught on and started feeding the jabber jays lies. Seeing that the birds were of know use they released them into the wild to die out since all jabber jays were male. But nature defied the Capitol and jabber jays mated with female mockingbirds and thus a new species was created. One that can repeat any song it hears completely. The Mockingjay, something the Capitol didn't expect, didn't approve, had entered the world.

I put the pin on my shirt and walk out of the room thinking of mockingjays, and the rebellion, and if anyone would ever be brave enough to start a new rebellion. Only they would win this time. My thoughts are changed suddenly when I feel my arm pulled and slam into the wall.

My vision blurs a little and when it clears again I see Elder's face right in front of me. I wriggle my body trying to get free, but it's no use. I am too weak. Elder looks at me for a few seconds and then says, "I want to finish what we started at the parade."

"Let me go," I say and I want to kick myself when I hear the quivering in my voice.

"What? Why, I thought you were tuff enough to get out of my grip," Elder says and his grip tightens a little.

I should scream, I should, but I can't. My voice catches in my throat and instead I twist back and forth trying get free. My skin feels like it's about to rip of where he holds me since it doesn't move when I do.

Elder pulls me forward and then slam me against the wall again. I feel my consciousness slowly draining, but I force myself to stay awake and give him a swift kick to the groin. Elder lets out what seems to be a mix of a groan and a gasp and then I'm slammed into the wall again. I kick again and again, hitting him in the ankle and shin. I stomp on the top of his foot and his hands release a little bit. I wrench one arm away and hit him in the jaw. He takes a step back and I stumble out of the hall. My head spins, and I barley reach the end before I fall on the ground.

I hear the steps of Elder walking over to me and right when he's about to drag me back Penelope appears at the entrance. Elder immediately drops down on the ground and says, "Are you OK?"

"What happened?" Penelope asks.

Elder helps me up all the while making a story up about how he was walking around the corner and bumped into me. My head begins to clear, and when Penelope asks if it's true I nod. I know I should tell the truth, but what's the point? In one more day we'll be in the Games, and then won't matter.

Dinner flies by with my head still feeling light and I don't eat much. May Lilly tells us about how she showed how she made a trap for tributes, and that the Gamemakers seemed to enjoy it. Haymitch doesn't reveal his session except to say that he broke something. Elder talks about how he sliced up all the dummies with a sword and I wonder how he thought this was going to make an impact on the Gamemakers since that's what he's been doing every day.

I say that I used the obstacle course, but that's it. I don't want to give all my secrets away since in thirty-six hours we'll be enemies. I can't believe this. In a day and a half, my allies will become enemies. And by this I mean Haymitch and May Lilly.

After dinner we all gather around the television to see what all the tributes scores are. The scores are mainly for sponsors to see which tributes are the best to bet on. Claudius Templesmith, The Hunger Games Announcer, sits at a desk as the tributes picture flash behind him with their numbers as he read it.

Only a few stick out in my mind since the mass of the tributes is so big that most just blur together. The Boys from One both get a ten and the girls get a nine and a ten. The boys from Two get a ten and nine, and one boy and one girl from Four get a nine. These are the highest scores. The others mainly from four to eight in the score range. I feel for the girl from Six that got a three.

When it reaches District Twelve I feel like I'm going to get a headache from all the flashing picture and scores. I hear Claudius say May Lilly's name and I look up rubbing the bridge of my nose. Claudius pauses dramatically and says, "A score of six." Everyone cheers and May Lilly smiles brightly.

Elder is next and we all wait as Claudius says, "A score of nine." Everyone is about to congratulate him when he stands up and walks over to the wall and punches hit. Georgette's face is hysterical and I start to giggle into my hand, Elder glares at me and then we here my name.

Everyone quiets down and then Claudius looks right into the camera and pauses. I feel like I want to step through the screen and rip the paper out of his and so I can see for myself. My heart races and I grip the first hand I come in contact with, which happens to be Haymitch. "With a score of," Claudius says "Eight."

I gasp and everyone looks at me with wide eyes. Then they start cheering and I am wrapped in a hug by Georgette and then Epria. Penelope winks at me and I feel like that was the best praise. We settle down again and I grab Haymitch's hand once again, this time for his sake more than mine.

"And finally, we have from District Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy, with a score of. . . ten." I look at Haymitch wide eyed and he smiles at me. Everyone in the room, except Elder, whoop and wales and then we all congratulate each other.

I don't notice when I get to Haymitch and I'm about to hug him when I realize it's him. I stand with my arms half open staring into his gray captivating eyes. I don't like him _that_ way, or do I? I realize that I could and this stalls me. I shake the thought from my head and hug him anyways. He stands ridged for a second and then wraps is arms around me as well. He feels strong and for a minute it's Miller I'm hugging and then I smell sweat and water that surrounds Haymitch, instead of Miller's flour and baked bread smell from his fathers' shop. I pull away and look into his eyes saying, "Congratulation." He stares at me, and after a moment of silence he says, "And to you."

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well Chapter 7 done. I hope you're enjoying. Feel free to PM me any ideas or your feedback, and don't forget to follow, Favorite and Review! And my the odds be ever in your Favor!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Preview

My heart beats in my ears and I start to think that Penelope was right since a thousand conversation scenarios run through my head. The Director walks up to me and tells me to go ahead and start to walk up. I almost trip over my skirt and before I know what happening I'm in Haymitchs arms. His gray eyes stare into my blue ones and then he says, "Easy there, don't want to get a wound right before the Games." He smiles and I smile back. "Go get'em," he says and winks. I nod and regain my balance. With one flip of my hair I start back towards the stadium.

I stand just outside of the light from the stadium and take a few breathes as Caesar says, "And now from District Twelve, Maysilee Donner!"


	8. 8

8

I wake the next morning to May Lilly shaking me. I sit up and look at her expectantly. She looks drowsy, but she's already dressed and has her hair brushed. She says, "Georgette said that we need to get ready so we can practice for this evening."

I nod and start to rub the sleep seeds out of my eyes. I dress fast and quickly brush through my hair. I rush into the dining room and grab a muffin. Georgette walks out just as I take a huge bite of muffin. Her eyes widen and I quickly turn around and only half chew it before I swallow. I start to cough and turn back around sipping milk as Georgette says, "Well this morning I'm going to help you learn how to walk and sit and pose for tonight's interview, then you'll go with Penelope to figure out what you're going to talk about. After breakfast you girls will go with me and the boys will go with Penelope and then we'll switch."

Just then Penelope comes out trailing the two boys behind her. They walk over to the sofa and start to talk in quiet voices. I finish my muffin and Georgette waits patiently and then we walk to her room. Epria stands inside holding a dazzling green gown that sparkles in the sunlight. They instruct me into the bathroom, and I start to change. When I am dressed I look at myself in the mirror. I'm beautiful. My blonde hair falls over the dress and it looks great. My blue eyes set off the sparkles and my light skin seems to look like an attachment to the dress.

I walk out and see May Lilly in a violet dress that falls to her ankles, and her black hair falls every which way. Georgette and her stylist are standing next to her and holding her up. "We had a little fall," says Georgette light-heartedly. I walk over and see that May Lilly is wearing really high heels. Epria walks over to me and hands me a pair that have two inch heels on them, and I sit on the bed to slip my feet into them.

May Lilly and I practice for at least an hour, but I hardly get better. I'm not suited for this kind of thing. May Lilly gets it after the second fall and then Georgette shows us how to fix our dresses before we sit down. After another hour or so of practicing different things we are instructed to go see Penelope.

We pass the boys on our way down the hall and Haymitch gives me a wink as we pass. I smile and then we enter the living room where Penelope sits. "Maysilee," she says "Why don't you have lunch while May Lilly and I talk.

I sit at the table facing away from them and start to eat. I hear fleeting whispers, but then when I'm almost finished Penelope and May Lilly join me at the table. They eat their lunch and then Penelope dismisses May Lilly and she walks to our room.

Penelope watches until she turns the corner and then turns to me. She wears her studying face for a few minutes, and then looks into my eyes and says, "Well what do you think?"

I look at her for a few minutes and then say, "Ugh, I don't know."

"OK," says Penelope taking a deep breathe. "Do you want to be portrayed as sexy? Sarcastic? Funny? I need to know what you want to do," she leans back in her chair and looks at me.

_What do I want to do?_ I ask myself. I don't want to come off sexy. I could come of sarcastic, but it's not me. Funny is something I never was. Yes I can joke, but not really well. I look and Penelope and say, "Can't I just be myself?"

Penelope folds her arms across her chest and says, "If you can, believe me it's hard to get everything about yourself out in three minutes, including the fact that you're going to be in front of about a thousand people who have probably decided who they want to sponsor and need really good persuasion. So I like to have the tributes try and focus on one thing they want to come across to the public as. It's easier sometimes when you only have to focus on one emotion or mood."

I ponder this for a second, but I can't think of something that would impress them, and I want people to remember me for myself, not something I need to be for sponsors. I sit straighter in my seat and say to Penelope, "I'm up for the challenge."

I hear Penelope sigh and she says, "Fine, but remember, I warned you." She gets up and leaves after that and I sit there wondering if I made the right decision.

This evening comes way to fast and before I know it I'm standing, in the back of the stage, wearing my green dress and heels. I stand behind Elder who wears a dark red suit. Haymitch stands behind me wearing a midnight black suit that makes his gray eyes stand out like clouds in the night sky.

The interviews are about to start and since the mount of tributes is so great they have made two lines of twenty four tributes. I stand across from the second girl from Six. We hear the anthem of Panem and then Caesar Flickerman, Interview host of the Hunger Games and every other important events in the Capitol, walk on the stage wearing a midnight blue suit. He has dark green hair, eyelids and lips. He does the introductions and then calls the first tribute up.

The first line of tributes flies by, but after that the whole thing seems to drag on endlessly. I feel like I'm never going to get called. My back aches from standing for approximately one and a half ours completely ridged. I decide to just lean against the wall since I could care less about if my dress wrinkles. It's the last dress I'll ever wear. There are going to be a lot of lasts tonight I think.

I close my eyes and I see my family. My father stands behind the counter of the candy shop giving a little boy a piece of candy. He then looks up at me and winks. I smile and then I see my mother slaving away in the kitchen. She's either making supper, or some king of hard candy for the shop. She also looks up but she just smiles at me. Next is Melanie. I see her in our somewhat living room reading a book. She looks up at me and I hear in my head _Please don't die. I need you, and I wish I could come with you._ I feel a pang in my stomach and I talk back to her _I don't want to die, I wish you were here too._

My eyes shoot open and I see that May Lilly is being directed up to the stage. I hear Caesar say her name and then she's walking onto the stage. The interview goes fairly well. May Lilly puts on the charm and she looks absolutely adorable up there.

Elder is next and I tune his out. My heart beats in my ears and I start to think that Penelope was right since a thousand conversation scenarios run through my head. The Director comes up to me and tells me to go ahead and start to walk up. I almost trip over my skirt and before I know what happening I'm in Haymitchs arms. His gray eyes stare into my blue ones and then he says, "Easy there, don't want to get a wound right before the Games." He smiles and I smile back. "Go get'em," he says and winks. I nod and regain my balance. With one flip of my hair I start back towards the stadium.

I stand just outside of the light from the stadium and take a few breathes as Caesar says, "And now from District Twelve, Maysilee Donner!"

I stand for a second while the crowd cheers and then I start onto the stage. The cheers become louder and I smile to the crowd as I walk up. Caesar takes my hand and shakes it, then we both sit down and the yells from the crowd slowly die down.

Caesar sits for a minute looking at me and then says, "Well you're looking beautiful this evening, tell me what do you think of the Capitol?"

I think for a second and then reply, "It's bigger than what I'm used to." The crowd erupts into laughter and I smile. "I think the food is good, the only complaint is that the showers were a little hard to use," I say to Caesar who looks at me intently.

"Ah yes, we get that a lot," He says with a laugh. "Now you got an eight on your scores, correct?" he asks. I nod and he continues, "Can you give up any of your secrets?"

I laugh and reply, "Well, I think you'll know all my secret strategies in a couple hours." Caesar nods and shrugs and then the crowd erupts into giggles.

"Well let's go back to the reaping, when you were picked and the camera zoomed in on you we saw two other girls clinging to you, could you enlighten us on who these people were? Were they your sisters or. . .?" Caesar asks.

I sit stunned for a minute. This may help me get sponsors I think. I steel myself and reply, "One was, we're twins. The other was a close friend." I think of my family watching this and imagine Melanie gripping Mother's hand as she watches me sitting up in the Capitol.

"Ah your twin, and did you say anything to her?" He asks. I feel like he's prying into something personal. My last conversation with Melanie is precious to me, and I don't want the whole world to know about it.

I close my eyes and I feel like I can feel Melanie nod in improvement, allowing me to tell them. I open my eyes and reply, "I said that I would come back, and that I didn't want her to volunteer." I hear the crowd sigh and look at them with a grim smile.

"How touching, Thank you for sharing that, well I think that's about time," Caesar says and just then the bell goes off signaling that times up. Caesar stands up and says, "Ladies and Gentalmen, Maysilee Donner of District Twelve!" The crowd yells and I leave the stage.

Once I'm off the stage I take a deep breath. That went better than I expected. When I get behind stage again I see Georgette standing off to the side and Penelope looking at her. They are both smiling.

"Wonderful job!" says Georgette.

Penelope looks at me and then at Georgette before saying, "Pretty good for not having a plan." I smile more proud of myself for impressing Penelope.

We all sit down and watch as Haymitch is introduced and then the questions begin. Caesar asks Haymitch about his family, were I learn that he's an only child and that his father lost his arm in a coal mining accident. The audience laughs and Haymitch seems to be coming off Arrogant and Indifferent.

Caesar has just stopped laughing over something Haymitch said and now he asks, "So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?"

Haymitch thinks for a minute and then turns to the crowd and the cameras and says, "I don't see that it makes any difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same." The crowd starts to laugh and Haymitch gives them his trademark half-smile. Penelope raises her eyebrows and smiles. I'm half shocked; I mean it's not an unexpected thing for Haymitch to say, but Georgette is dumbfounded.

"What did he mea—?" She starts put Penelope shushes her. "I only—…" she starts but is shushed again. She then stands up and walks back and forth huffing.

At about this point the gong goes off and Haymitch leaves the stage. When he comes around the corner Penelope says he did a good job and the Georgette, still in a bad mood, says that we need to get back to the Training Center and go to bed.

I feel drowsy, but also way too anxious to fall asleep. I ask Georgette to give me a relaxing pill, and then I retreat to my bed. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep by thinking of my family and Amelia and Miller. Pretty soon I loose myself in these thoughts.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I have created a poll to see who all your favorites are! Go to my profile to find it. Someone told me that they love the love triangle. I didn't know I had a love triangle till they said it, but I guess I do! I want to know who you like better. Are you Team Haymitch or Team Miller? PM me you thoughts and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

I hear a noise from under me and the plate starts to vibrate. The plate then begins to rise and I am surrounded by darkness. I count fifteen seconds and then I see a speck of light above me.

I'm blinded for a second as my head pops out over the ground and I hear Claudius Templesmiths voice boom all around me, "Ladies and Gentlemen let the Fiftieth Hunger Games Begin!"

And I.

Can't.

Think!


	9. 9

9

But I can't fall asleep! I'm relaxed, I feel my limbs grow heavy, but my brain won't shut down. I now regret taking the pill because I can barely move. I try to lift my arm, but it doesn't move. I turn my head to look at it and force it to rise. I then grip the bed board and pull myself up. There's a little button, that calls the Avoxes, and I push it.

The reaction to the pill makes my hand fall after I push the button. I lay there paralyzed for a few minutes. I and barley move my eyes. A moment later the Avox walks in and I ask her for help. She runs out of the room and comes back in a flash with a pill. I try to open my mouth, but it is clamped shut. The Avox leans over me and opens my mouth. I feel the pill placed in the back of my mouth. She pours some water into my mouth and starts to rub my neck. I feel the pill go down and then my body starts to wake up. It begins with a tingling in my fingers and my toes, then spreads through my entire body. The weight in my chest seeps out and I breathe deeply. I thank the Avox and she quickly leaves the room.

I wait a few minutes until I hear the door shut and then I rise from bed. I walk silently like a trained hunter. _I can't wake Melanie_ my mind says and then I stop and look at the other bed. _It's May Lilly, Melanie is in District Twelve._ I tell myself and then the morning of the reaping flashes through my mind. I see Melanie in the bed instead of May Lilly and I shake my head violently. Elder's attacks must have affected me in more than emotional ways. I look again and it's May Lilly. I sigh and walk silently out of the room. I feel the fluffly rug tickle my bare feet as I walk across the hall, barley touching the floor. I reach the elevator and step in. I look at the buttons. There's one that leads to the Training Room and one that leads to the balcony. I wonder if there's more than one elevator since they don't have all the rooms buttons. I press the balcony button and I start to rise up. I've never been up here so I look forward to seeing it.

The doors open and I see just a big open space. There are a few benches that surround a small table. I walk around and am startled when I see someone sitting on the ledge. I calm down when I recognize that it's Haymitch. "I suspect you can't sleep either," says Haymitch without turning around. I must not be as silent as I claim.

I smile even though he is turned the other way. Walking over to the ledge I hop up and bring my legs up to my chest. "Nervous about tomorrow?" he asks. I think for a minute. _Should I tell someone who will probably be my enemy and try to kill me_.

"Yes," I say "Unlike you, though. After all, we tributes are one hundred percent as stupid as usual." I don't know why I snap, I'm not mad, but I do and Haymitch looks at me, squinting his eyes.

"You know, we're not enemies yet, can we try to treat each other decently?" he says and I hang my head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to kill you, but I want to go home, so bad," I say through tears. _Stop crying!_ I think and wipe my eyes. I feel Haymitch's hand under my chin and he lifts my face to look him in the eye.

"Hey, with forty-six other tributes, I doubt you'll be the one to kill me." He says. I smile at him and then we both look out into the night.

I reach my hand out and just as it passes the edge of the building Haymitch grabs it back. "Don't," he says "There's a force field that throws everything back, I guess in case some tribute decides to die early, pretty interesting actually."

I smile and say, "What you said before, don't you think you'll come back?"

Haymitch stares at me for a moment, probably deciding if he should tell or not. He then leans back against a pillar and says, "No, I don't, and I really don't care." He's so relaxed, like this isn't something that should make my heart beat so fast.

I'm shocked at what he said and it takes me a few minutes to recover before saying, "What? Why not?"

"I just don't think I'm going to make it, besides you have more to go back to, your family and your boyfriend," Haymitch says.

"I've never even kissed him," I blurt out without thinking and Haymitch raises his eyebrows. "I…What I meant was…" I can't think of anything and I just look back out over the city. Inside I feel like kicking myself.

"What you meant was, you've never kissed him," Haymitch says. I nod and he half-smiles at me. I smile at him and then start to wring my hands on my lap.

"Maysilee, it's fine. I don't care, do you want to know one of my secrets?" he asks a wry smile on his face. I look up at him expectantly and he continues, "I am afraid of scorpions." I start to laugh and this, and he joins in. We laugh for a few minutes and then we just sit smiling.

"What do you think the arena is going to be like?" I ask. I can only imagine a big terrain with the Cornucopia, and children visible anywhere.

Haymitch thinks this over for a few minutes and then replies, "I don't think it matters that we speculate, there's really no way to prepare ourselves for something we can't be sure is what we expect." I nod at this and the Haymitch stretches.

"Well I guess we better get to sleep," I say. Haymitch nods sullenly, and I continue, "If we can."

Haymitch laughs and says, "Yep, like we'll actually fall asleep, Elder snores too loud." I try to hold in my giggle, but I can't and then we're both laughing again. "Well," Haymitch says and grabs my hand. He pulls it up and his lips gently brush the base of my fingers. He looks up at me and continues, "See you tomorrow." I smile and retreat to the elevator. I feel Haymitch's eyes on me until the door cuts his gaze off.

The ghost off his kiss lingers on my fingers. I feel warm inside. I slap my forhead with my palm. _I love Miller! Haymitch is my enemy now, he isn't a boy from my District, he's a boy that could kill me if it came down to it._ I bury my face in my hands. Why is he giving me these feelings?

I try to answer this question most of the night. It's not till almost morning that I finally fall asleep.

I'm awakened at what feels like two minutes after I fell asleep. The Avox points to a pair of light brown pants and a black shirt. I quickly get up and get changed. May Lilly is gone, and her bed has been stripped of its sheets. This sends a chill down my spine. _If I die, my family will have to do the same thing._

I dress fast and I pin the mockingjay to my shirt. When I walk out, I see Georgette standing at the elevator. Penelope is standing inside and the Avoxes are standing off to the side. _This is it, this is the last morning here_ I look around the room, it's not home, but it's been the closest thing for the last few days.

When I reach the elevator Georgette gives me a big hug and says, "You've been a great guest, maybe we can do it again sometime," Sometimes I think Georgette has to force herself to act like the Capitol. But I could be wrong. Still what she said felt like a punch to the gut.

I enter the elevator and the doors close. I look at Penelope and she looks at me. "Well," she starts "You've trained well. You know that you need water and supplies, and you know the precautions you need to take to survive, now just do what you think is best, when the time comes you'll know what to do," Penelope says.

The elevator stops and she turns towards me. I look at her and say, "Thank you," She nods and then the doors open. I walk out into a big open concrete patio, and then I hear the hovercraft fly overhead. I turn to look at the Penelope one last time, but the elevator doors have already closed.

A ladder falls down from the hovercraft and I grab hold of it. I am immediately frozen. The ladder starts to rise and when I reach the top I'm pulled in by two Peacekeepers. Then one sidled up to me and says, "I'm inserting a tracker, then we'll unfreeze you." I feel a prick and then soreness in my upper arm. Then I'm unfrozen and I walk over and sit on a chair.

I feel the hovercraft start to move and then I close my eyes. It takes about twenty minutes to get to wherever we're going and by then my hands are shaking. My head feels light and I think I may puke. The Peacekeepers walk me back to the ladder and I am refrozen and then lowered into a building. There are more Peacekeepers waiting for me and they lead me down a long hallway and into a little room.

Inside is Epria sitting behind a small table. She gets up and walks over to me and grabs both my shoulders and says, "Big day today." She then smiles and leads me over to a pole that has a vest on a hanger on it. She helps me slip into it, and then we sit for a few minutes. She hands me a glass of water and some bread. I can't eat the bread, so I sip on the water. My stomach has turned into a writhing monster, and my throat is to close and suffocate me.

Epria walks over and straightens my vest. She sees the mockingjay pin and unpins it. I'm about to grab it back, but she then re-pins it onto my vest. "When you have a token, you should show it," she says and smiles at me. I attempt a smile, but it turns out to be a grimace. We hear over the intercom that there's only one minute left.

My heart starts to pound and my hands start to shake uncontrollably. The water starts to splash over the rim and Epria takes it away from me. She then has me stand up and walk around. As I do I hear the intercom say, "Thirty seconds." Epria leads me to a tube at the other side of the room.

When I walk in she says, "Don't step of the metal plate until the gong goes off or they'll make the plate explode." I nod. The I see a glass cylinder start to lower over me. I almost panic, but Epria smiles at me and I try to calm down. The glass cylinder seal around me. I'm shaking uncontrollably.

We stand looking at each other for a few minutes, and then I hear a noise from under me and the plate starts to vibrate. The plate begins to rise and I am surrounded by darkness. I count fifteen seconds and then a speck of light appears above me.

I'm blinded for a second as my head emerges out over the ground and I hear Claudius Templesmiths' voice boom all around me, "Ladies and Gentlemen let the Fiftieth Hunger Games Begin!"

And I...Can't…Think….

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Wow! Part One's finished! I hope you're all enjoying. I sure am enjoying writing it! Don't forget to Take the poll so I know who your favorite character is! May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!**

* * *

I feel something fly over me. I turn and see a Career with three or four small spears coming toward me. I hook the pack around my arm and grab the first thing I find, which happens to be a small axe. It's not a throwing axe, but it'll work. I breathe in and throw. Just then the Career throws another spear. I drop and do a roll out and start running.

The Bloodbath has started, and I'm in the center of it.


End file.
